Gunsmith Battles
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: Gunsmith, un aventurero que tendrá aliados tanto como nuevos como viejos, ¿que aventuras le esperan a nuestro intrépido alicornio?
1. Chapter 1

**The Gunsmith Battles.**

 **En una isla a lo lejos de equestria estaba una tienda de color azul, de ahí salía un alicornio de color rojo oscuro, crin y cola negra y roja, ojos rojos y CM de un símbolo de infinito que se estaba despertando y estirándose.**

\- Ya llevo aquí dos días, es posible que el transporte llegue **– el alicornio saco de la tienda un cinturón que llevaba algunas granadas y un rifle Lizaro Jungle verde a su espalda –** a por ellos.

 **Se puso en marcha sobre el bosque de la isla hasta llegar a una especie de campamento que tenía tiendas de color amarillo, unos ponis con uniforme cafe que les cubría el cuerpo y que estaban con unos ponis y cebras que estaban llenado varios carros de diversos metales.**

\- este es el último campamento, debo rescatar a los rehenes y destruir ese campamento **– saco su Lizaro Jungle y una granada de su cinturón –** hora de darles lo suyo.

 **El alicornio lanzo la granada a unos soldados terroristas, estos vieron la granada se lanzaron para no recibir la explosión, fue luz verde para Gunsmith para fijar objetivos y disparándoles malhiriendo a unos, otros fue a una corneta de alarma avisando a mas terroristas para defender el campamento.**

\- ¡Debe ser que destruyo los otros dos campos de extracción! **– grito uno de los terroristas y en eso otra granada cae frente a ellos -** ¡retirada! **– él y sus compañeros intentaron huir pero la granada exploto dejándolos heridos**

 **Gunsmith sonriendo ante la huida de los terroristas, rompe las ataduras de los rehenes y estos se van corriendo con los metales extraídos, el alicornio fue a una maquinaria que funcionaba con contenido inflamable, al terminar de ver la maquina pone una bomba de tiempo con un estimado de treinta segundos, miro por última vez el campamento enemigo y suspiro con una sonrisa.**

\- Este campamento tenia potencial, lástima que tienen que ser destruido **– se transportó a donde está su campamento con los prisioneros rescatados –** tranquilos están a salvo **– seguido la bomba estallo generando una fuerte explosión por el campamento al cual deja aterrados a unos, este sonrió un poco y ven llegar unas lanchas de desembarco a la costa –** suban a las lanchas, los llevara a su hogar.

 **Dijo y los nativos obedecieron, Gunsmith empezaba a guardar su tienda y equipo para subir a una lancha de desembarco con varios de los metales extraídos, este se recostó y se durmió durante unas horas.**

 **Ya al pasar las horas, el que manejaba la lancha lo despierta diciéndole que han llegado a la costa de una isla cercana de equestria, este estirándose se baja de la lancha viendo que los rehenes rescatados abrazaban a otros ponis y cebras hembras que se alegran de ver a sus amigos y familiares.**

\- Gracias por regresar a nuestros machos **– dijo una cebra hembra -** ¿Cómo podríamos pagarle?

 **Gunsmith no supo que decir, no quería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de los habitantes ya que algunos planeaban celebrar con el regreso de los rescatados, ya en la noche se empezó a celebrarse una fiesta estilo isleña ya que el alicornio no se podía negar a quedarse, la fiesta duro varias horas hasta la mañana siguiente con el alicornio despidiéndose de los isleños.**

\- Regresa cuando quieras amigo **– dijo un poni macho**

\- Lo tendré en mente **– sonriente el alicornio y en eso viene una cebra hembra.**

\- La próxima vez que vengas, tendremos diversión privada **– dijo susurrando al oído del poni rojo dejándolo ruborizado.**

\- Si, jejeje es lo último que faltaba **– agrego ruborizado y subiéndose a la lancha –** estuvo genial la fiesta de la isla ilika, sí que saben divertirse

\- ¿Por qué a ti te vienen a las hembras hermosas? Yo trato y lo que me dan es una bofetada **– se quejó el piloto mientras se sobaba la mejilla**

\- Yo ni se, debe ser por mis ojos **– respondió mientras se relajaba en el suelo de la lancha**

\- Cuando lleguemos a equestria, la directora quiere hablar contigo **– agrego mientras veía de frente.**

\- Será lindo volver a hablarle, bueno a descansar mientras vamos a casa **– comento antes de dormir**

 **Pasaron un par de horas de viaje, la lancha de desembarco llego a su destino equestria, el piloto de la lancha despierta al alicornio diciéndole que ya llegaron, Guns le agradece el viaje y se va volando con los sacos hacia otro lugar.**

 **En un lugar cerca de Canterlot, Gunsmith llega a una mansión de color blanco con detalles dorados, al entrar deja los sacos en un cuarto que se llama cuarto de tesoros y cierra la mansión para volver a emprender de nuevo el vuelo.**

\- sí que esa mansión es muy grande para mí, tal vez la venda **– indeciso el alicornio seguía volando entre ellos ponyville y otros pueblos hasta llegar a la nada donde había un gran edificio cubierto por un escudo de magia que lo hacía invisible –** ya tiene mucho que no he visitado este lugar **– dijo sonriente y empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que dice directora y entra –** Hola directora Amber Light **– saludo.**

 **Enfrente de él había una Pegaso de pelaje ámbar, crin y cola llama, ojos dorados y CM de una libreta de notas con una llama y lleva un uniforme azul con una raya plateada.**

 **-** Gunsmith, uno de nuestros mejores **– la yegua dio un saludo militar –** te tengo una sorpresa, toma **– le dio una carta con un diamante de color amarillo en el –** llego esta mañana **– vio que el alicornio iba a abrir la carta –** no la abras hasta que veas tu sorpresa **– ordeno la directora.**

 **Ambos caminaron hasta un cuarto que dice aléjese y Gunsmith emocionado se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

\- ¿Qué será? ¿Un arma nueva? ¿Un nuevo vehículo de asalto que probare? **– estaba dando saltitos estilo pinkie pie hasta que la Pegaso lo para.**

\- tranquilo Gunsmith **– la Pegaso pone un patrón numérico y pone su ojo para ser escaneado – detrás de esa puerta está tu sorpresa.**

 **La puerta se empieza a abrir lentamente de ella salía una luz blanca, ambos esperaron hasta que la puerta abrió dejando a un Gunsmith impresionado.**

\- ¿esto no es verdad? **– dijo totalmente paralizado de la impresión y seguido se escuchó una voz.**

\- tiempo sin vernos Guns **– dijo una voz femenina que el alicornio pudo reconocer.**

 **Continuara…**

 **No olviden comentar**

 **Aquí dando una remasterización del Fanfic Gunsmith Battles, ya que el otro no me convenció como lo hacía, así que decidí reiniciarlo desde cero, así que los capítulos tendrán una completa remasterización y con nuevo formato de escritura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: mudanza temporal e invitación**

 **Dentro de una gran base a varios pisos abajo, se abre una puerta que revelaba una luz blanca, la pegaso ambar y el alicornio rojo entran a través de la puerta y lo que ve Gunsmith lo deja impresionado.**

 **-** ¿no es verdad? **– dijo impresionado y se escuchó una voz**

 **-** tiempo sin vernos Guns **– sonó una voz a la cual se revelo con una alicornio de pelaje, crin y cola blanca, ojos azules, CM de una tormenta de relámpagos, Gunsmith al verla este la abrazo fuertemente –** se nota que me has extrañado

\- Light Storm, vieja amiga me alegra verte, no te he visto desde mi conversión a alicornio **– dijo con felicidad aun abrazando con fuerza a la yegua.**

\- también me alegra verte, ¿puedes dejar de abrazarme? **– comento ya sintiendo sus pulmones siendo aplastados por el abrazo de este.**

 **Gunsmith ya al darse cuenta se separó con pena de ella y luego vio a las otras dos que una de ellas era una dragona de escamas rojas, vientre rojo claro, rayas anaranjadas y ojos amarillos, la otra era de escamas de color naranja, vientre naranja claro, ojos amarillos.**

\- Shaira y Flame, también están aquí **– dijo Gunsmith con una sonrisa.**

\- claro que sí, amigo **– dijo la dragona roja abrazando a alicornio al igual que su amiga dragona naranja.**

 **Después de los abrazos, los cuatro se sentaron en unas sillas negras y la Pegaso ámbar les pone una carpeta que tiene una descripción llamada "Confidencial" y estos confundidos ven a la Pegaso.**

\- Gunsmith, ¿recuerdas que querías un equipo **? – pregunto Amber Light a la cual el alicornio asintió –** bueno, intente llamar a unos egresados, pero no pude localizarlos.

\- ¿entonces la única fue Light? **– Pregunto Gunsmith y la directora asintió -** ¿Qué hay de Flame y Shaira? No estuvieron en la academia

\- no, pero ya que ustedes cuatro conocen a Gunsmith, serán un equipo **– dijo la directora dejando en piedra a los cuatro -** ¿no les gusta?

\- si nos gusta la idea, pero puede ser que no compartamos mucho y además somos de especies diferentes **– dijo Shaira algo insegura**

\- pues eso es la clave, diferentes especies juntos en un solo equipo **– viendo a Shaira y a Flame –** las dragonas tienen mejor visión, potencia de fuego y mayor fuerza física **– ve a Light y a Gunsmith –** ustedes como alicornios tienen mejor disposición de vuelo, agilidad y poder mágico.

\- entonces, ¿dices que podremos ser un gran equipo? **– pregunto Light mirando a sus compañeros**

\- una vez vi a una brigada débil, pero ahora se han convertido en leyendas **– dijo Amber.**

 **Los cuatro tenían sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, la directora estaba feliz con ver a una posible promesa de equipo que podría llegar a ser uno de los más conocidos, pero para llegar a ese camino hace falta mucha dedicación y determinación para ser un gran equipo, así que la directora Amber les mira.**

\- me alegra que acepten eso, ahora les daré una base para que puedan recibir su primera misión **– con lo dicho de la directora los cuatro miembros del nuevo equipo saltaron de alegría –** y se en donde será.

\- genial, ¿me pregunto dónde será? **– pregunto emocionado el alicornio**

 **Cambio instantáneo de escena**

 **Gunsmith vio que era su casa en Canterlot, había varios constructores siendo supervisados por Amber, el alicornio se acercó a la Pegaso.**

\- directora, cuando dijiste que donde seria, ¿era exactamente mi casa? **– miro seriamente a su directora**

\- tu casa es perfecta para tener a varios, así que esta sería una gran base, mientras que los constructores terminan de hacerle los ajustes a tu nueva casa-base, puedes buscar en otro lugar a donde dormir **– dijo seria la directora**

 **El alicornio rojo pensó durante varios minutos, hasta que decidió ir a volar hasta una tierra llena de volcanes y lava.**

\- ¿espero que sigua aquí? **– pregunto para sí mismo, seguía volando hasta que vio a un dragón de color verde volando por los aires y puso una sonrisa.**

 **Dentro de una arena que enfrente había un dojo estilo chino, había varios dragones de colores variados en el piso y encima había una dragona de escamas rojas, vientre rojo claro y ojos amarillos, quien llevaba una ropa de artes marciales.**

\- mejora tu habilidad y pon atención **– dijo la dragona roja estando encima de un dragón de escamas amarillas**

\- tan ruda como siempre, ¿no maestra? **– comento el alicornio al ver a la dragona roja**

\- bien alumnos, es todo por hoy, vayan a casa **– dijo la maestra dragona con una sonrisa dejando ir al dragón que estaba pisando y fue a abrazar al alicornio –** me alegra tanto verte

\- lo mismo digo maestra Red **– menciono Gunsmith correspondiendo el abrazo de la dragona**

\- ¿Qué te trae por mi hogar? **– pregunto la dragona roja.**

 **Gunsmith le explico a su maestra que su casa estará remodelada por un par de días por su directora, menciona la parte en la que sus hijas Shaira y Flame están incluidas en el grupo, la dragona orgullosa de ambas abraza al alicornio rojo con fuerza poniéndolo entre su busto dejándolo sin aire, la dragona al verlo sin aire lo deja de abrazar y espera la llegada de sus dos hijas, seguido empieza a arreglar los cuartos para sus hijas y Gunsmith, luego de unas horas el sol se empieza a ponerse y ve las siluetas de las dos dragonas, Shaira y Flame aterrizando ante su madre se abrazan y empiezan a hablar, pero Shaira le pide a la alicornio gris que baje de su espalda y esta obedece, Red reconoció a la alicornio gris y le da un abrazo, luego de mencionarles de que los cuatro formaran un equipo al igual que le mencionan que Gunsmith recibió una especie de carta adornada, Red le pide al alicornio rojo que la lea ante todas y este lo acepta.**

\- estimado señor Gunsmith, usted ha sido seleccionado para participar en un torneo en la cual habrán solamente dieciséis participantes, cada batalla serán de manera individual, y las rondas irán cambiando conforme el número de participantes reducen y solamente hasta llegar a los dos últimos peleadores que competirán para ganar el gran premio **– termino de leer la carta y pone una sonrisa emocionada -** ¿dieciséis peleadores? Esto es fascinante, un torneo donde puedo probar mi capacidad

\- ¿Cuándo será el torneo? **– pregunto Light Storm**

\- dice que en seis meses **– respondió Gunsmith todavía leyendo la carta.**

\- ¿Quién la mando? **– pregunto la dragona naranja**

\- aquí no dice quién es **– dijo el alicornio rojo**

\- un anfitrión misterioso ¿eh? Me encanta el misterio **– dijo Shaira**

\- ya que haremos durante ese tiempo **– agrego Red y los demás la miran –** esperaremos a que su nueva base esté terminada, los entrenare a todos ustedes para que en las mejores condiciones posibles, así que ahora de aquí en adelante esta será su nueva casa **– dijo y los demás se habían emocionado -** ¿Cómo se llamara su equipo? **– pregunto**

\- Gunsmith Battles **– respondió el alicornio con una sonrisa**

 **Las demás están de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Guns, ya al anochecer los recién nombrados Gunsmith Battles se metieron al dojo para dormir para empezar un nuevo dia.**

 **Continuara…**

 **No olviden comentar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: como lo conoci**

 **Pasaron dos semanas desde que Gunsmith y el nuevo equipo se creó, ahora viven temporalmente en las islas dragonicas mientras que la armada construye su nueva base, durante ese tiempo Guns y sus amigas entrenan con la maestra de la isla para el torneo que vendrá dentro de seis meses.**

\- vamos, más rápido **– dijo la dragona roja mirando al alicornio rojo oscuro – no ganaras el torneo con esa velocidad a la que vas –** presiona al alicornio a correr mas

\- si maestra **– Gunsmith empezó a correr más –** tengo que mejorar mi resistencia, seguro vendrán oponentes más fuertes que yo **– pensó el alicornio rojo.**

 **En otro lado de la casa de Red.**

\- ¿me pregunto cómo le ira a Guns con su madre chicas? **– pregunto la alicornio gris**

\- los ejercicios de mi madre son aleatorios, no sabrás que tipo de entrenamiento te hará hacer **– respondió la dragona naranja**

\- Gunsmith ha entrenado con nosotras desde que el tenia trece años **– comento Flame.**

\- ¿Cómo fue su relación con Gunsmith? **– pregunto Light curiosa.**

\- prepárate a escuchar esta historia **– respondió Shaira haciendo abdominales**

 **Historia de Shaira y Flame.**

\- hace como cinco años, Gunsmith había venido a las islas dragonicas junto con su madre, ya que la mía y la de él se conocían, su madre Star Gunsmith le pidió a mi madre a que entrenara a su hijo, mi madre acepto, cuando supe eso esperaba que no me arruinara la reputación que tenía **– conto Flame**

\- ¿Qué reputación? **– intervino Light**

\- en ese tiempo tenía la reputación de una dragona ruda, no tenía muchos amigos, la única que tenía era a mi hermana Shaira **– agrego haciendo ruborizar un poco a la dragona anaranjada – sigue escuchando por favor.**

\- de acuerdo **– dijo la alicornio gris mientras se sentaba**

\- ¿Dónde quede? Cierto, me quede en que como pensarían los otros dragones si me ven entrenando con un poni Pegaso, mi madre me llamo para conocerlo y simplemente lo odie por ser un poni **– siguió contando –** pasaron los días, yo solo quería hacer que se fuera así que le vine preparando bromas de dragón, pero no funcionaron y daban a mí **– dijo algo apenada mirando a Light**

\- te verdad te empezabas a pasarte del límite **– dijo seria la alicornio gris.**

\- y esto era solo el comienzo **– siguió contando** – yo quería deshacerme de él, hasta intente inculparlo provocando un escándalo, pero mi madre se dio cuenta y me castigo obligándome a llevarme a Guns por donde fuera a que vaya, eso fue frustrante **– ponía cara de tristeza –** como pasaba el tiempo, creía que los dragones se reirían de mí, pero no pasó nada de eso, a pesar que intente deshacerme de él, en verdad me apreciaba hasta me abrazaba **– ponía sus garras en su pecho –** cada vez que me abrazaba, sentía un calor salir de mí y me dijo que me quería como si fuera su hermana **– miro al cielo –** eso me hizo pensar mucho y decidí cambiar para el bien, tanto de mi madre, de Gunsmith y el mío.

\- que gran historia amiga **– dijo alegre la alicornio gris**

-ahora me toca a mí **– dijo la dragona naranja poniéndose en frente de Light –** había regresado de una gira de unos 4 años de ser modelo, si te lo preguntas modelaba armaduras y en algunas ocasiones ropa interior para dragona, la verdad no le entendí el sentido eso **– dijo sacando unas revistas –** cuando vi a mi madre junto a mi hermana, vi a Gunsmith estando Pegaso, cuando lo vi me pareció una ternura lo abrase con mucha fuerza, sí que exagere mi abrazo **– se rasco la nuca apenada –** él y yo empezamos a platicar, y nos hicimos buenos amigos y desde que lo conocí, me he dado cuenta que para mí el modelaje es muy solitario, así que me retire y decidí entrenar con él y… **\- pesando –** ya no tengo nada mas

\- que linda… historia **– comento la alicornio gris con una sonrisa medio tonta**

\- y tú, ¿Cómo conociste a Gunsmith? **– pregunto la dragona naranja**

\- bueno… yo… ¿Cómo empezar? **– Light no sabía cómo empezar, tomo aire para empezar a contar hasta que una voz las llamo**

\- un descanso **– dijo la voz que era proveniente de la dragona adulta.**

\- nos la cuentas después Light **– comento Flame.**

\- _la que me salve_ _ **–**_ **pensó la yegua gris mientras suspiraba y entraba al dojo**

 **Dentro del dojo, estaban Shaira, Flame, Light y Red preparando algo de comer, la yegua gris miro alrededor de la sala, Red nota eso y le pregunta.**

\- ¿Qué pasa Light? **– pregunto la dragona**

\- solo quiero saber ¿Dónde está Guns? **– la alicornio pregunto**

\- oh, solo está dando un baño, ya vendrá **– respondió sacando una tarta de diamantes y otra de vegetales**

 **En el baño.**

 **El alicornio rojizo se estaba dando una ducha, el alicornio totalmente de rodillas en el suelo mientras el agua lo mojaba, Gunsmith pensaba en que si no entrenaba duro, no sería rival para los luchadores del torneo.**

- _¿me pregunto cómo va la construcción de la base?_ _ **–**_ **pensó Gunsmith mientras se ponía jabón en el cuerpo**

 **En canterlot.**

 **Dentro de la mansión de Gunsmith, estaban varios constructores descansando de trabajar, seguido se ven a otros alabando a otro que estaba tomando una botella grande sidra mientras estaba siendo alabado.**

\- ¡fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! **– gritaban un grupo de obreros viendo a uno subido en una mesa tomando la sidra**

 **-** ¡lo hice! **– grito rompiendo la botella con su cabeza y los demás gritaron de ovación.**

 **En otra mesa estaban otros obreros teniendo cartas en sus cascos y uno de ellos dijo.**

\- ¿tienes una Rainbow? **– dijo uno de los obreros**

\- ve a pescar **– dijo otro obrero –** y ¿tú tienes una Celestia?

 **El obrero miro sus cartas y tenía dos Celestias –** ve a pescar **– agrego y seguido descarto a una pinkie**

 **Regresando a las islas.**

 **Gunsmith había terminado de bañarse y salía de ahí con una toalla cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, la dragona roja al verlo, le pidió que descansara y este de acuerdo se fue a uno de los cuartos para descansar, pasaron las horas y el sol de las islas dragonicas se estaba ocultando, Shiara y las otras se fueron a su cuarto para descansar, Flame ve a Light que intenta dormir y le pregunta que si le puede contar la historia de cómo conoció a Gunsmith.**

\- conocí a Gunsmith cuando éramos unos potros **– saca unas fotos de ella y Guns –** Guns y yo nos divertíamos mucho jugando **– mostro una foto de ambos siendo potros recolectando insectos –** hasta que un día… cuando su padre murió, el no quiso salir de su casa ni de su habitación, a pesar de todo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, lo abrazaba y lloraba junto con él, con el paso del tiempo puso salir y volvimos a los juegos, pero uno año más tarde…

 **Flashback de Light Storm**

 **En una pradera verde en la mañana, había una gran nave gris y de ahí salían unos ponis con armadura ligera y algunos portaban armas, en frente de ellos estaba un Pegaso rojo oscuro de 13 años, crin y cola negra y roja, ojos rojos, CM de una tormenta que portaba un morral que dentro tenía varias de sus pertenencias, antes de que se subiera vio correr a una Pegaso gris de 13 años, crin y cola blanca, ojos azul marinos, CM de una tormenta voló y abrazo al Pegaso.**

\- prometiste quedarte **– dijo estando en el pecho del Pegaso rojo.**

\- debo hacerlo **– respondió poniendo un casco en la crin de la yegua gris**

\- no te vallas, prometiste quedarte y casarte conmigo cuando fuéramos mayores **– dijo ya llorando en el pecho del Pegaso a la cual le respondió**

\- no llores mi rayo de tormenta, cuando regrese cumpliré mi promesa **– dijo el Pegaso rojo subiendo a la gran nave con sus pertenencias dejando a la Pegaso**

\- ¡Gunsmith, vuelve pronto! **– Grito al ver que la nave despegaba a un rumbo –** te amo **– agrego al ver que la nave se perdió de vista**

 **Fin del Flashback de Light Storm**

\- Estuve triste durante días, tres años después volví a verlo en la academia Briz, al principio empecé a ignorarlo para llamar su atención, al graduarnos vine con un hermoso vestido blanco que me hacía ver como la envidia del baile de graduación **– mostro una foto de ella con vestido blanco que realzaba su figura –** el al verme se me quedo mirando y empezamos a bailar, él se dio cuenta de lo que me hizo y me llevo a los vestidores de gimnasia y el… **\- se sonroja –** me tomo y me hizo suya toda esa fiesta, tomamos nuestros certificados de entrenamiento completado, a la mañana siguiente regresamos a nuestros hogares **– termina de contar –** y el resto es historia

 **Dijo la yegua gris guardando las fotos en una caja, la dragona roja estaba emocionada y a la vez sonrojada por lo último contado, seguido Light apaga la luz para ir a dormir para un nuevo día.**

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4: Día de compras y bancos.**

 **Era otro día en la isla de los dragones, afuera la dragona roja estaba en frente de Gunsmith y las demás.**

\- hoy no habrá entrenamiento, sin embargo este será su día libre **– dijo Red con una sonrisa**

\- sí, lo que necesitábamos, un día libre **– alegre Flame pero su madre la detiene.**

\- el hecho que no tendrán entrenamiento hoy, no querrá decir que no harán cosas por mí **– Flame estaba frustrada por lo que su madre le había dicho.**

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy? **– pregunto Shaira**

\- les tengo asignado una tarea muy especial para ustedes **– respondió la dragona seguido de recibir sonrisas de parte de los cuatro**

\- ¿Cuál será la tarea maestra? **– pregunto el alicornio y su maestra sonrió**

 **Cambio instantáneo de escena.**

\- es una completa broma madre **– se quejaron Flame y Shaira.**

\- ¿no te es lindo pasar tiempo madre e hijas? **– pregunto abrazando a su hijas.**

\- si, es lindo, hace mucho que no teníamos esto a solas **– respondió con una sonrisa la dragona naranja -** _ **¿Qué estarán haciendo Light y Gunsmith?**_ **– pensó.**

 **Mientras en una tienda.**

 **La alicornio gris estaba en una fila con varios dragones delante de ella, Light tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.**

\- esto es aburrido, además hay un montón de dragones que se tardan una eternidad en avanzar **– se quejó la alicornio –** apuesto que Gunsmith tiene una tarea mejor **– dijo inflando sus mejillas.**

 **Mientras en Equestria.**

 **Gunsmith estaba volando rumbo a Canterlot, el alicornio volaba con una sonrisa hacia su nueva base que estaba en construcción, ahí vio a la directora Amber quien supervisaba la construcción, Gunsmith bajo para saludar.**

\- Directora Ámbar **– saludo Gunsmith.**

\- saludos Guns, ¿Qué te da por aquí? **– pregunto la Pegaso color ámbar.**

 **-** vine a ver cómo iba la construcción de mi casa-base directora **– dijo Gunsmith –** y aparte para sacar el dinero de mi paga **– agrego.**

\- claro, tu cheque está en uno de los bancos de Canterlot, pero hoy es día del banco y cierran temprano así que deberías apresurarte **– respondió la directora**

 **Al alicornio rojo se le había olvidado que los bancos cerraban temprano, emprendió vuelo hasta el primer banco de Canterlot, Gunsmith aliviado se metió al banco para cobrar su cheque.**

\- al fin, podre cobrar el cheque para comprar cosas y… **\- no termino debido a que la cajera bajo su compuerta con un anuncio.**

 **Anuncio.**

 **Estimado/a yegua o corcel, lamentamos informarle que nuestra caja se quedó vacía de dinero, favor de cobrar el cheque en otro banco de la ciudad, agradecemos su preferencia con nuestro banco, lamentamos la molestia.**

 **ATTE**

 **Banco barra de oro de Canterlot**

\- no me hagan esto **– suspiro –** bueno, todavía hay dos bancos disponibles en la ciudad **– dijo saliendo y tomando vuelo hacia el próximo banco.**

 **El alicornio desde el cielo miraba si hallaba el siguiente banco, Gunsmith con una sonrisa de alegría bajo al suelo para entrar al banco, pero la puerta no quería abrir, Gunsmith intento abrirla pero un poni le señalo otro letrero.**

 **Anuncio**

 **Estimado/a yegua o corcel, lamentamos informarle que el banco está cerrado debido a una plaga de termitas, favor de ir a otro banco de nuestra hermosa capital, agradecemos su preferencia, lamentamos la molestia**

 **ATTE**

 **Banco grillete de valor.**

\- esto es perfecto, primero que no tienen dinero, ahora termitas, ¿Qué sigue? **– Se va volando hasta la capital –** ahí está el banco más grande de Canterlot y posiblemente de Equestria

 **Gunsmith se aproximaba más a la capital, el centro de canterlot.**

 **Mientras en el centro.**

 **Estaban varios ponis de la clase alta en una larga fila, entre ellos estaba el príncipe Blueblood con una expresión de pocos amigos.**

\- esta fila se tarda demasiado, fue mala idea de parte de mi Tía Celestia de dejar que ponis de segunda clase tomaran trabajo aquí **– se quejó el unicornio rubio**

 **Dentro del banco.**

 **Estaba una terrestre de color lila, crin y cola café, ojos dorados, su CM no se veía por su uniforme cajera atendiendo a un unicornio de la alta clase y le dio paso al siguiente que estaba cubierto por una capucha.**

\- buen día señor o señora, ¿hará un retiro hoy? **– pregunto la cajera**

\- denme todo el dinero **– dijo poniendo un maletín de cuero**

 **La cajera solo se limitó a reírse, el encapuchado se enfureció.**

 **Mientras afuera, Gunsmith sobrevolaba la capital para llegar al banco más rápido.**

\- si sigo volando llegare más rápido **– dijo sonriente el alicornio formándose en la fila –** la larga fila del día del banco **– respiro hondo –** nada podría salir mal

 **Seguido se escuchó una fuerte explosión que provenía dentro del banco y del humo salía una yegua Pegaso de color crema, crin y cola verde, ojos azul celeste, lleva un traje verde limón ocultando su CM.**

\- debieron darme el dinero de la buena manera **– ve a los ponis de la alta sociedad –** escuchen todos, no llamen a la guardia **real – saca de su lomo un rifle de precisión gris oscuro con detalles amarillos –** o atravieso mis balas con esto **– amenazo disparándole a un árbol generándole un gran hueco dejando a todos aterrados.**

 **La yegua estuvo por irse hasta que Gunsmith le detuvo.**

\- ¡oye! **– grito y la yegua lo vio -** ¡si te hablo a ti! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres haciendo explotar el banco?! **– pregunto molesto**

\- solo soy una yegua que vino por un retiro **– dijo mirando el maletín –** si me disculpas debo irme **– se fue volando**

\- ¡no escaparas! **– sigue a la Pegaso**

\- vamos cariño, no me lo hagas difícil e ir a las malas **– dijo y el alicornio la sigue –** odio cuando no hacen caso **– saca su rifle y empieza a disparar**

\- ¡wow! **– Ve que una de las balas atraviesa tres nubes y termina en un árbol –** esas balas son muy rápidas.

\- ¿te gusta mi juguete? **– dijo sacando un cartucho e insertándolo en su rifle –** vamos cariño, déjame ir y no te atravieso la cabeza

\- ¡ya me canse de tener estos tropiezos, primero fue el banco, luego termitas, ahora una yegua Pegaso con un rifle asesino! **– dijo molesto seguido de el salía una aurora de color rojo y azul cielo -** ¡y no dejare que una yegua ladrona me arruine el día más de lo que ya está!

\- inténtalo cariño **– respondió apuntando su rifle a la cabeza del alicornio**

\- ¡toma esto! **– grito lanzando un golpe que expulsa una bola de fuego**

\- que mal cariño **– la Pegaso disparo una bala de su rifle hacia Guns.**

 **La bola de fuego que había lanzado el alicornio se dirigía a la bala del rifle de la Pegaso, seguido que la dicha bola se transformaba en una especie de ave similar a un fénix, la Pegaso sorprendida ve que su bala fue consumida por el ave de fuego dirigiéndose hacia ella con una gran potencia, la yegua intento escapar pero es alcanzada por el ave de fuego haciendo que le de quemaduras leves.**

 **La yegua estando en un edificio a lo lejos con leves quemaduras ve al alicornio estando en el suelo.**

\- este alicornio es muy interesante, será emocionante volver a enfrentarme a el **– dijo la yegua volando de canterlot.**

 **Pasaron unas horas y el alicornio despierta, lo primero que ve es un camino de fuego y varios guardias reales alrededor y un atardecer, Gunsmith confundido entra al banco y va a la cajera, una yegua unicornio le ve y le toma el cheque dándole su dinero, el alicornio contento sale del lugar y se va.**

 **Mientras sobrevolaba, el ve que se estaba anocheciendo y no podría llegar a la isla por la noche así que decide dormir en la copa de un árbol, aun confundido por lo del camino de fuego se puso a pensar.**

\- _¿un camino de fuego? ¿Lo habré creado yo? ¿Qué significara? Cuando amanezca, buscare respuestas_ _ **–**_ **pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.**

 **Mientras que el dormía en la copa de un árbol, la Pegaso lo estaba observando de lejos con una sonrisa.**

 **Continuara…**

 **No olviden comentar**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5: preparativos para la reunión**

 **En la isla dragonica, Gunsmith y las demás decoraban el dojo como si un evento importante fuera a pasar.**

\- ¿nos puedes decir por qué estamos decorando el Dojo? **– pregunto Gunsmith mientras limpiaba varios fruteros de diamantes**

\- porque en dos días se celebra un evento muy importante Guns **– respondió la dragona roja.**

\- ¿nos explicas ese evento madre? **– pregunto Shaira.**

\- con mucho gusto **– escupe fuego mostrando cuatro elementos –** este evento consta en una reunión de cinco dragones, fuego, hielo, floral, hierro y agua **– la llama mostraba a cuatro dragones de dichos elementos –** se reúnen cada año para un banquete, pero no vendrán solos, vendrán con otros jóvenes dragones.

\- eso es maravilloso madre **– dijo emocionada Flame –** será una gran reunión

\- lo será hija, por eso estamos decorando aquí, debido que somos el punto de la reunión **– dijo Red dejando tanto como su hija y los dos alicornios con la boca abierta**

\- ¿debe ser un gran honor? **– pregunto Light**

\- lo es pequeña, por eso les di una tarea importante **– ve a Gunsmith –** a ti te dejare la tarea más importante de todas.

\- ¿Cuáles maestra? **– el alicornio ya tenía los ojos brillosos por la gran tarea**

\- será ir… **\- Guns no podía contener la emoción** – a la biblioteca por el libro de los cuatro dragones **–** completo haciendo que la cara de Guns pasara de una de alegría a una de confundido

\- ¿la biblioteca? ¿En serio? **– pregunto el alicornio**

\- sí, es muy importante que lo traigas, porque leerás el discurso de clausura **– respondió y el alicornio sonrió un poco ante la respuesta.**

 **Gunsmith se dio la vuelta para ir a la biblioteca que estaba en el centro de la isla, en el centro de la isla había varios puestos de mercado, varios dragones machos de musculatura normal, varias hembras portando varios canastos que se hablaban entre ellas, el alicornio aterrizo en medio del mercado para caminar hacia la biblioteca, los dragones se habían acostumbrado a que el alicornio estuviera en la isla tomándolo como un habitante más, este seguía caminado hasta llegar a una gran puerta con solo empujarla se abría para dejar ver que en el interior del edificio habían libreros con varios libros puestos en orden de alfabeto, Gunsmith fue a la recepción para tocar un timbre, pero nadie respondía, así que volvió a tocarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo, él se adentró de la recepción solo para encontrar una escalera que estaba tambaleando como si fuera a caerse, luego alzo su mirada para encontrar a una dragona de color gris, ojos otoño, sin alas con cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza y portando unas gafas poniendo un libro sin darse cuenta que se iba a caer.**

\- con cuidado, solo este y atiendo **– dijo la dragona gris intentando poner el libro a un espacio que estaba fuera de su alcance**

\- ¡hola! **– saludo el alicornio provocando que la dragona se asustara perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo al igual que varios libros.**

\- auch… que caída **– mira a todos lados -** ¿Dónde está el que me hablo? **– pregunto y escucho unos ruidos que venían debajo de ella y vio que era el alicornio que le costaba respirar por su peso -** ¡lo siento! **– se levantó inmediatamente dejándolo respirar**

\- no se preocupe, yo tuve la culpa **– dijo levantándose adolorido**

\- está bien ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? **– pregunto acomodando sus lentes**

\- vine a recoger un libro llamado "los cinco elementos" **– respondió seguido la dragona le pidió que la siguiera**

\- tengo el libro que buscas **– dijo revisando una lista de nombres de libros -** ¿los cinco elementos? Lo encontré están en la sección de "costumbres y reuniones"

\- ¿Dónde está? **– Pregunto y la dragona gris apunto con su garra hacia la derecha del escritorio** – Gracias bibliotecaria

\- de nada y me puedes llamar Karina **– respondió amablemente**

\- ¿Karina? Lindo nombre **– dijo alejándose para buscar el libro dejando a una sonrojada dragona gris**

 **Mientras en el Dojo.**

 **Light Storm estaba poniendo papeles decorativos con formas de dragones en cada poste del Dojo, Red Flake estaba con sus dos hijas limpiando el interior del mismo, Red tenia puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza con un quita polvo emplumado, Shaira y Flame tenían un pañuelo atada a su cabeza cada una al igual que tienen un quita polvo de plumas, aquellas que usan para quitar el polvo, pero tal parece que eso dejo a las tres dragonas cubiertas de polvo.**

\- limpieza… terminada **– dijo la dragona anaranjada tosiendo y cubierta de polvo.**

\- buen trabajo… al menos el interior está en perfectas condiciones **– agrego la dragona roja quitándose el polvo.**

\- iremos a ver como esta Light con la decoración **– dijo la dragona de rayas naranjas.**

 **Las tres dragonas salieron para ver cómo estaba la alicornio gris, al salir vieron que Light estaba recostada en el piso.**

\- esto fue agotador **– dijo Light Storm cansada**

\- bien, con eso terminamos la decoración **– comento Red Flake**

\- ahora faltan los bocadillos para la reunión **– agrego Shaira**

\- y que Gunsmith traiga el libro **– concluye Flame**

 **Las cuatro hembras celebran ya casi teniendo listo todo, solo tenían que esperar el regreso de Gunsmith.**

 **Mientras en la biblioteca**

 **Gunsmith llego al pasillo en donde estaba el libro, pero había un problema, el libro estaba en lo alto del estante con el nombre "el congreso de los cinco", el alicornio arrastro con su magia una escalera para poder llegar al libro.**

 **Karina daba un paseo por los pasillos de la biblioteca para relajarse, todo iba tranquilo hasta que vio un libro que cayó de uno de los estantes, la dragona lo recogió, alzo la mirada hacia arriba para ver que era Gunsmith era el que había tirado el libro, pero no era de manera intencional.**

\- ¡oye! **\- grito la dragona provocando que el alicornio se asustara y cayera, no sin llevarse el libro consigo para caer encima de la dragona –** ten un poco más de cuidado, pudiste haberte dado un buen… **\- no termino debido a que vio al alicornio debajo de varios libros –** te voy a ayudar **– la dragona procedió a sacar al alicornio de la montaña de libros que estaba debajo, ya unos minutos después estaban en la recepción -** ¿este libro llevaras cierto?

\- si, la verdad fue divertido y lamento haber caído encima de ti **– dijo sonrojado**

\- no importa, te perdono por estar encima de mí y tocar mi busto **– reía sonrojada, el alicornio se dio la vuelta para regresar pero Karina le detiene –** espera ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- me llamo Gunsmith… amiga **– respondió aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la dragona al escuchar la palabra "amiga" se sonrojo un poco, Gunsmith fue por la puerta para regresar al dojo, pero Karina le detiene -** ¿Qué pasa Karina? **– pregunto**

\- caminemos juntos **– la dragona gris empezó a caminar con el alicornio para la gran junta de los cinco que vendrá en dos días.**

 **En el Dojo, el sol se había ocultado y Red se puso preocupada por su alumno, hasta que la puerta sonó y se dio a ver a dicho alicornio junto a una Dragona que no conocía.**

\- ¡has regresado! **– dijo Red abrazando fuertemente al alicornio poniéndolo entre su busto dejándolo sin aire y vio a Karina -** ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ohh… me llamo Karina… un gusto **– saludo la dragona un poco incomoda al ver el abrazo que tenía esta con el alicornio –** vengo como invitada de Guns para la reunión **– dijo alegre.**

\- mientras más invitados mejor… pasan querida **– dijo Red ya dejando de abrazar a un Gunsmith recuperando el aliento**

\- algo me dice que tendré a muchas en mi vida **– dijo Guns rascándose la cabeza.**

 **Gunsmith entro al comedor para la cena con su maestra, amigas y con su nueva amiga Karina.**

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6: amigo Carcino**

 **A un día de la gran reunión todos en casa de Red Flake, maestra de Gunsmith deciden tener relajación a la vista del mar.**

\- esta fue la mejor idea que has tenido Shaira **– dijo Gunsmith acostándose en la arena -** ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esto? **– pregunto**

\- debido a que estabas entrenando sin parar **– respondió Shaira poniéndose gafas de sol y tomando una revista**

\- bueno si… **– dijo el alicornio algo apenado**

\- Shaira tiene razón Guns, es bueno entrenar, pero sin parar es una locura **– dijo Red y seguido ve un cangrejo amarillo salir de la arena –** y si fuera tú me acostaría en una alfombra

 **Gunsmith le miro confundida -** ¿Por qué lo dices? **– Pregunto y seguido el cangrejo que salió de la arena se puso en frente de guns y le prensa la nariz provocando que este gritara de dolor -** ¡quítenmela! **– Se estuvo sacudiendo hasta que el cangrejo cayo de vuelta a la arena -** ¿Qué fue eso? **– se preguntó alterado mientras se sobaba la nariz**

 **Karina al ver al cangrejo lo toma con su garra para verlo de cerca y mejor –** que lindo cangrejo **– siguió revisándolo y vio que el color del crustáceo era muy hermoso –** he visto a muchos cangrejos, pero este es especial, ¡suerte que me traje un libro de animales raros! **– dijo la dragona gris sacando un libro de color café de su bolsa –** aquí esta **– empezó a hojear varias páginas del libro hasta que dio una página con la imagen del mismo cangrejo –** esta es, este cangrejo se llama carcinos, según en las leyendas fueron enormes cangrejos que merodeaban las agua y destruían los barcos que pasaban sobre estas **– los demás miran al cangrejo**

 **Guns agarro al cangrejo –** este cangrejo es muy pequeño para que sea un carcino como dice en el libro, ¿Por qué dices que es especial? **– pregunto**

 **Karina le empieza a leer un párrafo –** aquí dice que, si te encuentras a un carcino dorado, eso significa que tendrás buena fortuna de una forma peculiar **– termino de leer**

 **El alicornio estuvo confundido por lo que leyó su amiga –** ¿forma peculiar? ¿No es dinero o algo así? **– pregunto confundido**

\- la verdad no sabría que decirte Gunsi **– volvió a ver su libro –** aquí que la fortuna se manifiesta en diferentes maneras.

\- ¿Cuáles maneras? Y ¿me llamaste Gunsi? **– pregunto Gunsmith algo apenado por lo ultimo**

\- se puede manifestarse como tener dinero, ganar sorteos o salvar vidas de maneras distintas y lo de tu nombre en diminutivo es porque me agradas Gunsi **– agrego sonriente la dragona gris mientras cerraba su libro -** ¿Qué harás con ese cangrejo? **– pregunto**

\- dejarlo libre **– el alicornio con su magia lanza al cangrejo al mar, pero este regresa –** amigo, eres libre **– le alzo el casco señalándole el mar y dándose la vuelta, pero el cangrejo le empieza a seguir -** ¿Qué no tienes otra mejor cosa que hacer que seguirme? ¿Cómo buscarte a una carcinita y tener carcinitos? **– Le pregunto y el carcino solo le levanto sus tenazas -** ¿para qué intento? **– Guns se sentó en el suelo arenoso rindiéndose.**

\- ¿Por qué no lo traes con nosotras? **– Dijo Flame al ver que lo seguía el cangrejo –** además seria lindo que tengas una mascota **– agrego con una sonrisa**

\- bien lo intentare **– toma al cangrejo –** bien amigo, iras a casa conmigo, pero tendrás que estar en un lugar en donde tengamos que cuidarte **– dijo el alicornio y el cangrejo se fue devuelta al océano**

\- es una pena que el cangrejo no quiere ir con nosotros **– Red dijo con algo de pesar**

\- vamos a casa **– comento Gunsmith recogiendo su alfombra –** ya tengo hambre **– se iba caminando y las demás le seguían.**

 **Desde el agua, el pequeño carcino veía como se alejaba Guns con su maestra y amigas, así que de movimiento rápido se dirige a lo más cercano para meterse, nado hasta llegar a la arena al mismo tiempo apresuro paso para llegar a colarse en el bolso de Shaira, ya al regresar a casa, el grupo dispone de relajarse no sin antes dejar sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos, el carcino al sentir el suelo, sale del bolso de la dragona anaranjada y al salir ve un pequeño estanque, este con los ojos brillosos fue hacia el estanque y salto para sentir el paraíso acuático en su acorazado cuerpo.**

 **Mientras en la aldea.**

 **Las dragonas junto con light estaban en una tienda de vestimentas en donde salían con varias bolsas que contenían algo dentro.**

 **-** esta reunión será de lo mejor **– dijo algo frustrada Flake.**

\- eso espero hija, porque esto no es de todos los días **– comento la madre de Flake.**

\- yo al menos podre ponerme algo cómodo para la gran reunión **– dijo la alicornio gris con una sonrisa mientras cargaba dos bolsas con su magia –** al menos disfruten este tiempo de descanso que tenemos **– agrego mientras empezaba a volar de regreso al dojo.**

 **Red y sus hijas siguieron a la alicornio gris al dojo, pasaron las horas y el sol se empezaba a poner.**

 **Cerca del Dojo.**

 **Gunsmith estaba viendo como el sol se ponía desde una colina, dicha colina daba la vista de las ciudades dragonicas vecinas, al verlo se le dibujo una sonrisa.**

\- mañana llega el gran día, ¿Quién elegirá la maestra como representante del fuego? **– Pregunto viendo a las ciudades encendiendo sus antorchas –** bueno, solo ella dirá **– se levantó para regresarse al dojo.**

 **Gunsmith levanto vuelo para llegar más rápido al Dojo, al entrar vio a varios dragones estando sentados en frente de Red Flake, la maestra de todos, la dragona les pidió a todos incluyendo a Guns que se sentaran y de su espalda saco un pergamino.**

\- como todos saben, mañana es la reunión y en esta noche elegiré a uno para que sea no solo como el representante del fuego, sino también como mi acompañante **– los dragones se empezaron a emocionar y la dragona roja siguió leyendo –** el que será elegido participara y conocerá a los otros cuatro representantes de las ciudades vecinas en una serie de pruebas **– termino de leer –** el que será mi acompañante será… Gunsmith **– la respuesta sorprendió a los dragones al grado que algunos se levantaran y le reclamaran a su maestra –** mi decisión es final **– agrego la dragona roja.**

 **Los dragones no querían que un poni fuera representante del fuego, ellos conocían al alicornio y ahora la decisión de la dragona era como un golpe para su orgullo tanto como dragón como de alumno, Red sabe que su decisión fue difícil, ella les pidió a sus alumnos que se retiraran a sus hogares, algunos alumnos de Red se tomaron bien su elección, Red Flake entro a su habitación y miro una llama.**

\- perdóneme mis alumnos, deben entender que esta fue una elección muy difícil, si lastime su orgullo no era mi intención **– dijo mientras seguía mirando la flama –** Gunsmith hará un gran papel el día de mañana **– agrego apagando la flama para luego ir a dormir.**

 **En el cuarto de las chicas.**

\- vaya chicas, Gunsmith elegido para ser el representante del fuego, ¿no es genial? **– dijo Flame sonriente acostada en una colchoneta.**

\- si lo es hermana, vaya sorpresa que se llevaron los dragones **– agrego la dragona con una sonrisa -** ¿Qué opinan las dos? **– pregunto viendo a Karina y a Light**

\- yo opino que es sorprendente, Guns es el primer poni en la historia en representar a un pueblo, ¿Cómo le ira? **– comento impresionada la dragona gris**

\- lo mismo digo, ¿Qué clase de dragones veremos? Y ¿Qué pruebas habrá en la conferencia? **– Pregunto la alicornio esperando el torneo –** ahora a dormir **– soplo la vela apagándola para dormir.**

 **En la habitación de Guns.**

 **El alicornio no podía contener la emoción de participar en la confederación, pero sentía pena por los otros dragones que no fueron elegidos, el apostaba a que su maestra tenía alguna razón para elegirlo, por otro lado, él se convirtió en el primer ser de otra especie en ser representante de fuego, así que con una pequeña sonrisa agarro la vela con su magia para soplarle a la flama y se dispuso a dormir.**

 **En la base central.**

 **En una oficina había una Pegaso de pelaje ámbar, crin y cola llama, ojos dorados y CM de una libreta de notas con una llama y lleva un uniforme azul con una raya plateada, era nada más que la directora Amber Light, quien estaba revisando una carpeta con algunos papeles -** ¿quieres unirte a este equipo verdad? **– le pregunto a una sombra.**

\- sinceramente sí, no hay duda **– respondió la sombra revelándose como una yegua alicornio blanca, crin y cola roja, ojos azules, cazadora amarilla y CM una espada -** ¿algún problema? **– pregunto.**

\- no lo hay y ¿Cómo se llama? **– pregunto la Pegaso ámbar entregándole una pluma.**

\- me llamo… **\- con su magia alzo la pluma y escribió su nombre –** Dana Blade **– termino de firmar.**

\- bienvenida al equipo de Gunsmith Battles, Dana Blade **– dijo y ambas se dieron el casco en señal de que han cerrado un trato –** por el momento el equipo está de vacaciones en un lugar temporal, así que te recomiendo que te quedes en casa hasta que ellos regresen, ya te avisare **– concluyo.**

\- muchas gracias… directora Amber, hasta entonces **– agradeció la yegua blanca y se fue volando.**

 **La directora Amber se sentó en su escritorio con una sonrisa guardando la carpeta de Dana con la palabra confidencial, la Pegaso no pudo evitar reír por la nueva integración de la alicornio al equipo de Gunsmith.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y Feliz 2017.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7: inicia el torneo confederaciones.**

 **En la ciudad de la isla del fuego aun en la noche se empezaron a encender las antorchas para dar la iluminación, en la puerta del Dojo estaba Red Flake que veía en la costa que venían unos barcos.**

\- ya es hora **– dijo la dragona roja entrando al dojo y dirigiéndose a la habitación de las chicas –** chicas, despierten… el día ha llegado **– las chicas se levantaron para limpiarse y ponerse las vestimentas que compraron.**

\- estamos listas madre **– dijo Shaira luciendo un vestido que solo la parte superior es de color rojo con dorado y la parte inferior era una falda estilo nórdico –** el vestido me queda muy bien **– agrego mientras se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo.**

 **Las otras dragonas lucían el mismo vestuario, Red Flake hizo uno especial para Light Storm debido a que ella era una poni, le hizo un vestido de armadura ligera.**

 **Karina miro a la alicornio gris que recién llegaba con su nueva vestimenta -** ¿Quién te lo hizo? El que lo haya hecho le salió bien **– cometo viendo a Light con una armadura de color dorado con detalles rojos que solo cubría parte de su cuerpo, pero cubría completamente los cascos.**

\- gracias Karina, me lo hizo la maestra Red, ella si sabe sobre moda guerrera **– dijo haciendo sonrojar un poco a la dragona roja.**

\- basta… además no fue nada, siempre me gusto hacer ropa desde dragoncita **– comento Red -** ¿ya estamos todos? **– pregunto.**

\- si, solo falta Gunsmith ¿Dónde está? **– Pregunto Karina limpiándose los anteojos –** no lo he visto en su habitación **– agrego.**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **En una colina fuera de la ciudad había dos árboles que tenían hojas de color rosa y flores blancas, algunas de ellas estaban en el suelo, otras siendo llevadas por el viento y en medio de los dos árboles estaba Gunsmith que tenía puesta un traje blanco y una capa roja con el signo de fuego en él.**

\- este lugar es muy tranquilo **– ve las hojas rosas y flores blancas caerse –** hoy es el torneo de conferencia **– ve varias antorchas acercarse al dojo –** será mejor que regrese **– dijo y se levantó.**

 **El alicornio tomo vuelvo de regreso al dojo, mientras veía a varios dragones dándole el paso a los que competirán junto a los líderes de cada isla, al llegar Gunsmith se mete en la parte trasera del dicho edificio seguido de encontrarse con su maestra.**

 **-** me alegra que hayas vuelto joven Guns, los representantes han llegado **– apunta a la puerta –** vamos a recibirlos **– agrego Red Flake.**

 **Gunsmith siguió la orden que le impuso su maestra y abrió la puerta dando paso a cuatro dragones más, se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa redonda y el procedió a salir del lugar para no molestar.**

\- mejor iré a otro lado para no hacer vergüenza **– dijo volando hacia el centro de la ciudad.**

 **Dentro del gran salón estaban Red Flake en frente de los otros cuatro dragones, los otros dragones quitaron sus prendas revelando como son.**

 **Uno de ellos es un dragón de escamas verdes, panza y vientre verde claro, ojos azules, tiene alas y barba blanca.**

 **El segundo es un dragón de escama gris, panza y vientre gris claro, ojos negros y tiene alas.**

 **El tercero es un dragón de escama azul cielo, panza y vientre blanco, ojos amarillos y tiene alas.**

 **La última es una dragona de escamas azul marino, panza y vientre azul claro, ojos verdes y tiene alas.**

\- es un gusto verte, Red **– dijo el dragón gris**

\- el mío también lo es, Ferror **– dijo devolviendo el saludo –** paso un año desde el último torneo confederaciones **– dijo con una sonrisa**

\- en la que la legión de agua se volviera vencedora **– dijo la dragona azul marino mirando a Red -** ¿tienes a tu representante? **– pregunto**

\- así es, fue el que salió hace un momento, Pura **– respondió la dragona roja y los demás se le quedaron mirando y luego se rieron -** ¿Qué da risa? **– pregunto algo molesta.**

 **-** él es un solo poni, no superara la primera ronda **– dijo el dragón azul cielo -** ¿Quién es tu representante? **– pregunto**

 **Red Flake se sentía ofendida por el hecho de que se burlaran de un poni que no vieron a sus espaldas, los dragones pararon de reír y se pusieron serios con ella.**

\- ¿le tienes esperanzas a un poni? **– Pregunto Pura –** sabes que los ponis son muy diferentes a los dragones

\- solo por ser un poni no signifique que lo subestimen **– dijo seria la dragona roja –** no subestimen mi decisión **, - miro a todos –** pero por mucho menos lo subestimen a él.

\- y ¿no dirás nada anciano? **– Dijo Ferror mirando al dragón verde –** sabes que ese poni tiene esperanza, dile que escoja un mejor representante y que sea un dragón **– concluyo mirando a Red**

\- Red puede elegir al que quiera, además no existe ninguna regla que no pueda elegir de otra especie **– miro a todos –** además, Red tiene razón, no subestimen a alguien por ser de otra especie **– miro Red –** yo, Radalf, representante de los dragones de la naturaleza, permito que el poni represente a la confederación del fuego **– mira a los demás** **-** ¿Qué opinan?

\- yo Camil de la confederación del hielo, permito que el poni participe **– dijo resignado el dragón azul cielo.**

\- yo Pura de la confederación del agua, permito que el poni participe **– comento la dragona azul marino.**

\- yo Ferror de la confederación de hierro, permito que el poni participe **– concluyo el dragón gris.**

 **Los dragones habían aceptado que Gunsmith participase en el torneo, apenas llego la tarde y llamaron a toda la villa para dar inicio a la competición.**

 **Varios dragones se reunieron en el centro de la isla, los aldeanos miraban una especie de podio y en frente de ellos estaban los 5 dragones de la reunión, uno de ellos empezó a hablar.**

\- ¡sean bienvenidos a otro año de confederación! **– Hablo Red –** en esta ocasión le toco a las islas del fuego para ser sede de estos juegos **– saca un pergamino –** habrá 5 eventos como es de acostumbrarse y fue elegido por cada uno de nosotros **– concluyo la dragona roja y le dio un leve codazo al dragón gris.**

\- el primer evento iniciara con la legión que fue ultima en los juegos pasados, en este caso será Floral **– concluyo Ferror**

\- el evento consistirá en atracción de Jacks, los animales más ricos en carne y proteína, el participante que atraiga más obtendrá gana **– hablo Radalf.**

\- el ganador recibirá nueve puntos, seis para el segundo y tres para el tercero, la confederación que obtenga más puntos será reconocida como la mejor de las cinco confederaciones **– miro al horizonte –** ahora sin más, ¡recibamos a la antorcha que encenderá el fuego para dar inicio a estos juegos! **– concluyo el dragón Camil.**

 **En el horizonte se veía a un dragón de escamas azul cielo, panza y vientre blancos, ojos amarillos que venía volando rápidamente y aterrizar para correr hasta llegar a la gran antorcha.**

\- ¡Declaro esta copa de las confederaciones INAUGURADAS! **– grito al mismo tiempo que se le apaga el fuego y tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que le dieran una antorcha nueva, seguido de que uso su garra libre para cubrir la llama y ponerse en frente de la gran antorcha nuevamente -** ¡Declaro esta copa de las confederaciones INAUGURADAS! **– dijo encendiendo la antorcha al igual que este se encendió en llamas, por suerte un dragón de agua apago su fuego**

 **En la entrada de un gran bosque se podía apreciar a varios animales, pero había una clase de animal que tenía el pelaje de color negro y cornamenta grisácea, fuera del bosque se podía ver a Gunsmith que esta con Shaira, Flame y Light.**

\- no te pongas nervioso cuando inicie el evento, los naturales adoran mucho a estos animales **– Dijo la dragona naranja –** y no te preocupes si no ganas, lo que importa es que lo disfrutes **– concluyo**

\- Shaira tiene razón, además te apoyaremos desde la tribuna **– agrego y sonó una trompeta –** ya es hora **– termino Flame para ir volando con su hermana hacia la tribuna.**

\- ¿unas palabras para mi Light? **– Pregunto el alicornio marrón –** escucha sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero será divertido.

\- solo te diré esto… al menos obtén los tres puntos ¿de acuerdo? **– dijo la alicornio gris y este sonriente le asintió para irse volando.**

 **Unos minutos después se presentó en la entrada y a su lado estaban cuatro dragones más, el primero es de escamas ceniza, vientre gris oscuro, ojos rojos claro. El segundo es de escamas color alga marina, vientre azul cielo, ojos bronce. La tercera es una dragona de escamas blancas, al igual que su vientre blanco, ojos azul marino. La cuarta es de escama verde pino, vientre café marrón, ojos grises. Los cuatro dragones miraron fijamente a Guns y uno de ellos hablo.**

\- parece que es verdad **– dijo el dragón ceniza -** ¿tienes las agallas para entrar a este festival? **– Pregunto y el alicornio no le hizo caso –** debería presentarme… me llamo Heavy, ¡representante de las islas del hierro! **– dijo eso ultimo frustrado**

 **Gunsmith estaba más concentrado mirando a la dragona blanca y a la dragona verde quienes estaban conversando, el dragón ceniza intento para que le prestara atención y seguido toca la trompeta y se levantó el dragón Radalf.**

\- ¡este evento consiste en atraer Bos Motus, mejor conocido como los Yaks! ¡Una rica fuente de alimento para todos! **– Dijo y todos los dragones incluyendo Red Flake y sus hijas se pusieron servilletas con el dibujo de un Yak en él, igual que sostenían un cuchillo y un tenedor (no me pregunten de donde los sacaron) -** ¡pueden usar los medios necesarios para atraerlos o atraparlos! ¡el participante que atraiga más Yaks recibirá los nueve puntos! **– Mira a los participantes** **-** ¡a sus puestos! **– los cuatro dragones y el alicornio se pusieron en posición y el anciano dragón disparo una bengala verde de su boca al igual que los participantes salieran disparados.**

 **Los cinco se adentraron al bosque para buscar Yaks, cada uno fue por su lado para ver el bosque y su belleza. Con pocas herramientas de casería y cualquier medio de atrapar la mayor cantidad posible.**

 **Continuara…**

 **al fin, ya tenia un siglo (sentido figurado) que no subía nada de Gunsmith Battles, aquí inicia la preparación de Gunsmith para el gran torneo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Intro Never Say Never (/watch?v=hZ9YTr8gBPI)**

 **CAP 8: ¡Competición de cuerda!**

 **Dentro del bosque se encontraba Gunsmith levitando un mapa con su magia, la competencia apenas iniciaba y no había señales de un Yak, siguió con su camino hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía detrás de algunos árboles.**

\- espero que no sea algo malo **– dijo el alicornio acercándose más a los arbustos para encontrar al dragón de color aguamarina que está intentando domar a un yak tomándolo por los cuernos – mejor me iré por otro lado –** se fue caminando lentamente hasta llegar al medio del bosque.

 **Al llegar ahí vio que habían algunos Yaks bebiendo agua en la orilla de un rio, para el fue una señal de victoria seguido que saco una cuerda y una red para poder atrapar a unos Yaks, sin dudarlo ato la cuerda con la red para lanzarla hacia tres Yaks, estos últimos molestos con todas sus fuerzas corrieron por todos lados arrastrando a Gunsmith, el alicornio hacia lo que podía para detenerlos incluyendo ser de ancla sujetándose a un árbol a la cual termino derribándolo por la fuerza de los yaks, hasta que finalmente fue aventado hacia el hoyo de en un árbol que por cierto los yaks terminaron riéndose de él.**

 **El alicornio después de liberarse del agujero que por suerte lo ayudo una parvada de pájaro carpintero (creyeron que era un gusano enorme para comer), decide usar miel de abeja (incluyendo un panal) para atraerlos y capturarlos con la red, no sin darse cuenta que el panal estaba llena de abejas, varios Yaks sonrieron al ver el panal y envés de comerlo lo aplastaron y las abejas furiosas por ver su hogar destruido, les preguntan a los yaks de quien fue y uno de ellos señalo a Gunsmith con su pezuña, el pobre alicornio huyo volando de las abejas hasta llegar a un rio.**

 **Unos minutos después el alicornio salió del rio todo mojado y se sentó en un tronco a la orilla del mismo, seguido que llega una llama verde y se muestra al dragón Radalf.**

\- Participantes, les quedan 5 minutos para que termine la prueba **– hablo el dragón anciano a todos los puntos en donde están los otros participantes –** traigan los yaks que han capturado – desaparece.

\- ¡perfecto! Primero los Yaks, luego las abejas y por último el tiempo, ¿puede ir peor esto? **– triste saca de su bolsa una barra de chocolate y la abre –** esto al menos me hará sentir mejor **– dijo medio feliz y seguido empezó a temblar el suelo, el alicornio confundido mientras el temblor se intensificaba cada segundo para dar revelado a una gran estampida de Yaks corriendo -** ¡yo me voy! **– grito mientras huía galopando.**

 **Gunsmith huía galopando rápidamente y los Yaks lo seguían a la misma velocidad, en la parte de atrás les seguía un pequeño Yak con un cascabel que seguía a la estampida.**

 **Mientras en la tribuna, los dragones se estaban comiendo la tribuna debido a que no comieron toda la tarde, Radalf intentaba calmar a los hambrientos junto a Red, algunas dragonas estaban poniendo a salvo a los dragones más pequeños para que no estén atrapados en el disturbio, Pura, Ferror y Camil bloqueaban las salidas a los alterados dragones, Red se paró frente a ellos para calmarlos.**

\- ¡por favor cálmense, los yaks vendrán pronto! **– hablo y miro al otro lado –** eso espero **– lo dijo en susurro viendo el bosque**

 **Los dragones desesperados trataron de romper el muro que formaron Pura, Camil y Ferror para buscar comida, seguido empieza a temblar el suelo, la dragona roja mira directo al bosque que salían varios Yaks y en uno de ellos estaba montado Gunsmith con su barra de dulce siendo sostenida por un palo de madera y unos hilos.**

 **El alicornio giro la vara hacia una extensa vaya de hierro para contener a los Yaks, una vez que cerro la reja, lanzo su dulce para que se lo comieran seguido que se escucha un fuerte Gong, dando por finalizado el primer evento, el dragón anciano verde bajo para ver a los Yaks.**

\- ¡el primer evento ha terminado! **– ve al Gunsmith sentado en una roca junto a Red que le daba una manta grande -** ¡el participante Gunsmith de las islas del fuego gana el evento con… **\- contando a los Yaks en la valla –** 15 Yaks! **– ve a los otros competidores que solo traen uno -** ¡los demás empatan el segundo puesto con un solo Yak! **– viendo una tabla de posiciones -** ¡si mis cálculos no me fallan, Gunsmith de fuego va en la primera posición con 9 puntos, **\- ve a los otros cuatro dragones -** mientras que Heavy de hierro, Healt de agua, Linda de Naturaleza y Auril de Hielo van empatados en segunda Posición con 6 puntos! **– Con una seña llama a unos dragones para que se lleven a los Yaks -** ¡tómense un descanso, en una hora comienza el siguiente evento! – **se retira.**

 **En el cuarto de Gunsmith**

 **Las hembras celebraban la victoria del alicornio en el primer evento, Gunsmith estaba sentado en un tapete en el piso.**

 **-** ahora estamos a la cabeza, bien hecho **– dijo la dragona naranja viendo a Guns -** ¿creen que los otros se rindan ahora? **– pregunto de manera arrogante**

\- no te confíes Shaira, los cuatro participantes no se rendirán tan fácilmente **– se sienta a lado del alicornio marrón oscuro y lo abraza levemente –** en especial los del hierro y agua **– concluyo.**

\- ¿Por qué dices eso madre? **– Pregunto la dragona roja –** ni que ellos fueran los máximos campeones del torneo **– concluyo y su madre no respondió -** ¿madre? **– pregunto algo preocupada.**

\- lo digo así, por que los del hierro son los máximos campeones con 7 títulos, 5 los del agua y 1 para hielo y natura, la nuestra nunca gano un título **– respondió Red.**

\- bueno eso lo explica **– hablo Gunsmith –** me da un motivo más para estar en esta competencia y es darle a la isla del fuego su primer título, eso prometo darles **– concluyo el alicornio poniendo un casco en su pecho en forma de promesa.**

 **Las dragonas y Light Storm sonrieron ante la declaración del alicornio marrón, por lo que iniciaron a comer unos bocadillos y tomar agua, la hora paso rápidamente para que sonara el cuerno de la competición, Red les dijo que se alistaran seguido de que Gunsmith se levantara y se dirigiera afuera.**

 **Zona volcánica.**

 **La zona del siguiente evento era de colores negros por la ceniza pegada al suelo, Todos los participantes estaban en el campo, solo faltaba la presencia del alicornio, unos segundos después este llega seguido de que todo el público y los competidores observan al dragón gris.**

\- bienvenidos a la zona volcánica, hogar del siguiente evento en donde probará su fuerza bruta **– señala unas rocas enormes de color negro –** el participante que lleve más lejos su roca cargándola será el ganador **– con su aliento de fuego marca unas líneas –** estas líneas son para ver qué tan lejos han llegado cargando las rocas, sin más que decir… ¡que gane el mejor! **– dijo el dragón gris antes de salir volando.**

 **Los participantes se pusieron en fila para iniciar, el primero en iniciar fue Heavy voló directamente para aterrizar en frente de una enorme roca negra, el dragón ceniza cargo la roca y empezó a caminar, luego de diez minutos llega a una línea que tenía por número 35.**

\- ¡el concursante Heavy ha llegado a los 35 metros! **– dijo el dragón adulto gris emocionado -** ¡el siguiente es Healt! **– concluyo.**

 **El dragón de escamas alga marina se puso en frente de otra roca pesada, al igual que Heavy cargo la roca por varios minutos llego a una línea que tenía por número 30, Ferror hablo lo siguiente.**

\- ¡Healt de agua ha llegado a los 30 metros, posicionándolo en el segundo puesto! ¡la siguiente será Auril! **– grito Ferror.**

 **Auril y Linda pasando en sus respectivos turnos, ambas lograron una distancia de 27 metros cada una, Ferror y Pura vieron que Red estaba con Gunsmith antes de su turno, ambos en hacerle la prueba más difícil sin que ambos se dieran cuenta llamaron a unos dragones para que reemplazaran la roca que los otros dragones cargaron para que traigan una del mismo tamaño y color, pero con el doble de peso.**

 **Finalmente era el turno del alicornio marrón, se puso en frente en aquella roca y empezó a cargarla, Gunsmith le ganaba el peso cada segundo que pasaba, los dragones Ferror y Pura miraban maliciosamente al sufrido alicornio, Red y Radalf miraban decepcionados a ambos dragones, Camil el dragón del hielo solamente miraba al participante seriedad.**

 **Gunsmith a tan solo unos pocos metros de llegar a la distancia que habían llegado la dragona de hielo y la dragona de la naturaleza.**

\- no seré último, si caigo… caeré en la distancia de Auril y Linda **– se decía soportando el peso de la gran roca –** no me dejare vencer por esta roca **– dijo intentando alzar más su roca y unos segundos después el alicornio no puede más provocando que dejara caer la roca grande.**

\- ¡el participante Gunsmith ha alcanzado una distancia de 23.5 metros de distancia ocupando el cuarto y último puesto! **– grito el dragón gris alzando las garras -** ¡así quedan las posiciones! **– viendo a Heavy -** ¡Heavy obtiene 9 puntos por ser el ganador de la prueba, alcanzando 15 puntos en total! **– ve a Healt -** ¡Healt por ser segundo obtiene 6 puntos llegando a 12 puntos! **– ve a Auril y a Linda -** ¡Auril y Linda empataron el tercer puesto obtuvieron 3 puntos alcanzando 9 puntos! **– ve maliciosamente a Gunsmith -** ¡Gunsmith de fuego por ser el cuarto puesto obtiene un punto alcanzando 10 puntos! **– ve a Red y a los otros -** ¡así queda la tabla, hierro va a la cabeza con 15 puntos, Agua está en segundo con 12 puntos, fuego va en tercero con 10 puntos y en ultimo Natura y Hielo siguen el empate con 9 puntos! **– concluyo el dragón gris con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a Guns en el suelo.**

 **En el dojo.**

 **Red Flake estaba afuera contemplando el cielo nocturno y con la luna en alto, tenía un rostro de furia, no era por el hecho de que su isla perdiera la primera posición sino porque era de alguien cambio la roca de Guns para que este perdiera, ella cierra su mano derecha haciéndola un puño jurando hacerle pagar por la derrota injusta.**

 **En otro lado.**

 **El dragón Gris estaba celebrando la victoria con la dragona azul marino con copas de vino y comiendo carne de Yak en una cabaña.**

\- Red aprenderá que con las tradiciones no se toman a la ligera **– dijo Ferror tomando su vino.**

\- cuando uno de los dos gane, declararemos la guerra a las tierras de ese poni blasfemo **– comento sirviéndose otra copa de vino y chocándola con la de Ferror.**

 **Al chocar sus copas empezaron a reír de manera burlona, mientras que afuera Radalf el dragón anciano miraba con decepción a los que estaban dentro de la cabaña para irse a descansar.**

 **¿Gunsmith lograra recuperar el liderato? ¿se sabrá la verdad a tiempo? ¿Qué harán Radalf y Red para ayudar a detener los arreglos?**

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9: alianzas**

 **En la gran plaza de la isla del fuego estaba Gunsmith sentado en las gradas junto a Light Storm, la yegua hablaba con el alicornio marrón.**

\- hoy será un gran día, lo presiento **– dijo la alicornio gris otorgando un leve codazo a su amigo quien tenía una cara de preocupación –** ¿Qué ocurre? **– pregunto preocupada.**

\- estoy pensando en lo que paso en el otro día, la roca que cargué era más pesada que la de los otros competidores **– se pone pensativo –** definitivamente alguien quiere que no gane este evento y perjudicar a la maestra Red y… **\- no termino debido a que la alicornio gris le tapó la boca con su casco.**

\- no te preocupes por eso, Karina, Shaira, Flame y yo vigilaremos los siguientes eventos, si eso te tranquiliza **– comento con una sonrisa.**

 **Gunsmith iba a decir algo no ha de ser por la gran corneta que sonó por toda la isla dando a decir que llega el siguiente evento, por lo que tuvo que ir a alistarse.**

 **En uno de los pasillos que lleva a la gran plaza estaba caminando un dragón de escama gris, panza y vientre gris claro, ojos negros con alas, correspondía como Ferror. Andaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el evento que comenzaría en breve, él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que fue sometido a la pared por nada más que un dragón de escamas verdes, panza y vientre verde claro, ojos azules con tiene alas y barba blanca, conocido como Radalf. Tenía una cara de enfado y decepción.**

\- ¿Qué quieres anciano? **– pregunto con su cuello contra la pared**

\- vi lo que Pura y tu hicieron en el otro día **– respondió molesto el dragón verde -** ¡no dejare que le hagan más daño a ese poni! **– grito presionando la cabeza del dragón gris contra la pared**

 **Radalf iba a propinarle un golpe a Ferror hasta que una dragona de escamas azul marino, panza y vientre azul claro, ojos verdes con alas, conocida como Pura y un dragón de escama azul cielo, panza y vientre blanco, ojos amarillos con alas, conocido como Camil. Ambos detienen al anciano de agredir al dragón gris diciéndoles que Red los espera en la mesa de los maestros, por lo que se dirigen hacia allá, al llegar a la mesa Camil se levantó para decir unas palabras.**

\- bienvenidos al tercer evento de la copa confederaciones, en este evento será del elemento hielo, a nuestra nación el más fuerte en el frio sobrevive el más apto a las temperaturas bajas, pero nos gusta más el arte para conmemorar a los más destacables, el evento tratara de esto **– dijo y unos dragones mostraron una estatua de el mismo en hielo –** cada participante debe hacer una estatua de hielo, la más hermosa ganara los 9 puntos **– agrego y varios dragones trajeron bloques de hielo que no se pueden derretir pero modificables –** tomen sus herramientas y en unos momentos más se dará inicio al evento **– termino de hablar para sentarse en la mesa.**

 **A lo lejos de las islas.**

 **Había dos aves fénix sobrevolando el océano, una era de color azul marino con tonalidades de azul celeste, ojos amarillos al igual que su pico, correspondía como Aurora. La otra era de color rosa con tonalidad de rosa pálido, ojos amarillos, correspondía como Pinkmoon.**

 **Ambas estaban volando encima del océano, hasta llegar a un árbol para pararse en una rama gruesa.**

\- ¿este lugar es donde se percibió aquella energía? **– pregunto la fénix rosa –** ya me cansé de volar sin parar **– se quejó un poco.**

\- está a 5 millas de aquí, si quieres podemos dormir un rato y ya seguiremos con el vuelo **– comento la fénix azul al mismo tiempo que Pinkmoon se durmió sobre unas hojas -** ¿Qué hare contigo Pinkmoon? **– pregunto suspirando.**

 **Aurora se recostó sobre unas hojas que recogió y se puso a pensar, minutos después cayo dormida para recuperar fuerzas.**

 **En la gran plaza de las islas fuego.**

 **Todos ya tenían sus herramientas listas para el evento, sus herramientas eran una lija y un pico, solamente faltaba la palabra de Camil.**

\- ¡herramientas listas! **– los participantes estaban en posición de carrera -** ¡ahora! **– disparo una pequeña bola de fuego azul y los 5 participantes corrieron hacia sus bloques de hielo.**

 **El hielo que tenían cada uno de los participantes era de forma rectangular y aunque tuviera el sol más caluroso, nunca se derretiría, los otros cuatro dragones sin pensarlo empezaron con el proceso de crear la escultura.**

 **Gunsmith estaba con el suyo pensando que le gustaría a los jueces ver, vio a varios dragones a su alrededor mirando que admirarían, primero vio a un dragón que enseñaba los músculos a varios pequeños dragones, luego vio a una dragona admirándose en un espejo de mano y por ultimo a dos dragones hermanos jugando con una bola de carbón a modo de pases, cuando el alicornio marrón vio a esos dragones, decidió por los hermanos, tomo sus herramientas y al golpear el hielo sus herramientas se rompen, este desesperado vio a los otros terminando sus esculturas.**

\- ¿Qué hare ahora? Los demás están terminando y yo nada **– los demás habían terminado sus esculturas de hielo –** ya que **– golpeo levemente el hielo con su cabeza y este se empezó a romperse.**

\- ¡se terminó el tiempo! **– grito Camil y baja junto a los otros maestros –** veamos quien gano este evento **– se dirigen a Heavy -** ¿de que trata tu escultura? **– pregunto.**

\- esta escultura trata de mi por encima de todos **– dijo mostrando una escultura de el con mucha musculatura con los otros competidores a sus pies y a Gunsmith agarrado del cuello -** ¿gane? **– pregunto de manera presumida.**

 **Los maestros pensaron entre ellos y Camil tuvo la palabra.**

\- en primer lugar, la musculatura es exagerada **– señalando los músculos –** luego esto lo que representa tu escultura no es arte… si no tus deseos de pisotear a los demás… **\- vio a Ferror –** lo siento… pero vas de ultimo **– aquello fue como agua helada para el dragón ceniza.**

 **Los maestros se dirigieron con el dragón Healt.**

\- mi escultura trata de la hermosa ave Cisne **– mostro una escultura de él abrazando a un cisne –** adoro a los cisnes **– concluyo el dragón alga marina.**

\- es claro que los dragones del agua tienen mucha unión hacia a los animales acuáticos y semi-acuáticos **– se puso pensativo camil –** estas en primer lugar por ahora **– se dirigió a la siguiente escultura y el dragón Healt sonrió.**

\- es mi turno maestro Camil **– dijo la dragona color blanca –** mi escultura trata de su mejor técnica… la ejecución de aurora **– muestra una escultura de Camil en posición de la ejecución de aurora (la misma que tiene hyoga de saint seiya)** – usted es mi inspiración **– concluyo la dragona blanca.**

\- es un gran gesto de tu parte Auril **– pensó –** estas empatada con Healt **– concluyo y se dirigió a la cuarta escultura**

 **Los maestros se dirigieron a la escultura de la dragona de color pino.**

\- mi es cultura trata del gran árbol, el árbol más sano de las islas dragonicas, el tule **– mostro una escultura de un gran árbol de tronco muy grueso –** es mi favorito **– concluyo Linda.**

 **Camil no dijo nada, salvo que está en segundo por ahora y ahora los maestros se dirigieron a la escultura de Gunsmith, Ferror tan solo se rio por lo deforme y mal hecho que esta el cubo, Red rogaba que eso se convirtiera en algo divino, Camil se quedó observando y unos segundos después el bloque se despedazo dando a revelar a una hermosa dragona que sostiene el símbolo de los dioses dragones en sus manos, el público quedo estupefacto por tal escultura.**

\- Gunsmith ¿sabes lo que has hecho? **– pregunto Red Flake impresionada.**

\- ¿una dragona? **– respondió confundido el alicornio.**

\- has recreado la imagen de nuestra diosa madre "Lynnaria" **– dijo Camil arrodillándose ante la escultura.**

\- los que hacen una escultura, monumento o algo que la honre, serán bendecidos por ella **– comento Radalf –** recuerdo haberla visto en persona, ella me curo la ceguera que tenía y para verla a ella y a mi hija Linda **– dijo sonriendo viendo a la dragona color pino y suelta una lagrima.**

\- ¡declaro a Gunsmith, ganador de este evento! **– grito el dragón del hielo y el público ovaciono al alicornio.**

\- si mis cálculos no me fallan **– Red ve a Guns –** Gunsmith gana los 9 puntos **– ve a Healt y a Auril –** Agua y hielo obtienen 6 puntos **– ve a Linda –** natura obtiene 3 puntos **– ve a Heavy –** Hierro obtiene un punto **– empezó a calcular –** si estoy en lo correcto, fuego llega a un total de 19 puntos, agua llega a 18 puntos, hielo llega a 15 puntos, hierro llega a 16 puntos y natura llega a 12 puntos **– concluyo la dragona roja.**

\- ahora diré las posiciones, Fuego va en primer lugar con 19 unidades, el segundo es para agua con 18 unidades, tercer lugar para hierro con 16 unidades, cuarto lugar hielo con 15 unidades el ultimo natura con 12 unidades **– termino el dragón del hielo.**

\- en unas horas se dará el penúltimo evento que será de agua, participantes descansen y recupérense **– dijo la dragona azul marino retirándose.**

 **En el dojo.**

 **Las dragonas junto a los dos alicornios estaban sonriendo por haber recuperado el liderato de la competencia, Gunsmith y Light Storm estaban comiendo una tarta de frutas y bebiendo agua, las dragonas comían gemas con glaseado de lava, después de unos minutos de hablar de la competencia tocan a la puerta, Red abre revelando a Radalf.**

\- lamento interrumpir la celebración, pero debo informarles de algo alarmante **– comento el dragón anciano entrando al dojo.**

\- ¿Qué pasa Radalf? **– pregunto la dragona roja.**

\- vengo a hablar sobre lo de ayer **– los demás se acercaron** **-** Ferror y Pura fueron los responsables en cambiar la roca de Gunsmith en la segunda ronda **– agrego provocando que la dragona roja se enfureciera y golpeara el suelo –** sé que esto te enfurece Red, pero necesitare la ayuda de tus hijas y de la poni gris para que vigilen a Ferror y Pura, temo que harán algo malo en el próximo evento **– concluyo el dragón anciano.**

 **-** ya sé porque lo hicieron, es mi teoría al menos, ellos no aceptan de que un poni participe en un torneo de dragones **– la dragona gris atrae un pizarrón –** según lo que leí de la historia de la copa, solo dragones deben participar, pero como Red permitió que Gunsi participara y eso provocó el enfado de estos **– explico dibujando a ambos con caras enojadas y señalando a Red –** y por eso ellos están haciendo estos amaraños **– concluyo Karina dibujando a un Gunsmith con los ojos en X estando a los pies de Pura y Ferror.**

\- tu teoría es buena, además es lo único que tenemos, en este caso haremos alianza para detener a Pura y Ferror **– dijo levantándose -** ¿Quién se une? **– pregunto y las dragonas más la alicornio gris asintieron.**

 **Radalf contento con la nueva alianza se regresa a su tienda, pasaron dos horas de aquella unión todos llegan al gran lago dragonico, donde los participantes estaban equipados con un arpón de tres puntas y una cadena, ahí la dragona azul marino se levantó ante todos.**

-este es el penúltimo evento, las islas de agua se ha respetado por la pesca que es una gran tradición que hasta los padres les enseñan a sus hijos a pescar desde **pequeños – miro a los participantes –** el reto es encontrar al espécimen más peligroso del **lago – los dragones algo temerosos y con un Gunsmith algo nervioso -** ¡ahora a pescar! **– grito y los partícipes se adentraron al lago.**

 **Dentro del lago había especies de animales marinos, peces, medusas, anguilas toda clase de animales marinos, pero el objetivo del evento era encontrar al animal marino más peligroso, empezaban a pasar los minutos y tuvo su primer retirado que fue Auril de hielo por mordida de serpiente de mar, diez minutos después su segundo y tercer retirado fueron Heavy de hierro y Linda de naturaleza por ataque de avispa de mar, solamente quedaban Gunsmith y Heatl que seguían buscando.**

 **Healt vio al alicornio acercarse a varias rocas, pero el dragón color alga marina no confiaba para nada en aquellas rocas y vio moverse una de ellas, el dragón nado lo más rápido que pudo y empujo al alicornio de pisar las rocas, pero recibe la espina de un pez grueso de color gris, en la superficie unos dragones agarraron a Healt para llevarlo a la orilla para ser tratado medicamente.**

 **Gunsmith ya estaba solo contra el mundo marino, él se acercó a una cueva que por dentro no se veía nada, se acercó más hasta que se revelo a una bestia que tenía la parte superior de color negro y la parte inferior de color blanco, el alicornio marrón nadaba por su vida ante tal criatura.**

 **Los maestros sobrevolaron el lago para encontrar señales del alicornio marrón, para los adentros de Pura y Ferror sonreían si este es devorado, Red ve a Gunsmith nadando todo lo que puede hasta llegar a la costa del rio para encerrarlo en una jaula, los maestros dragones examinaron a la bestia, el alicornio seguía respirando de manera agitada con una toalla viendo a los otros siendo tratados por algunos médicos dragones que los estaban revisando.**

 **Minutos después los maestros se dirigieron hacia el alicornio.**

 **-** la bestia que tu capturaste era un Orcinus orca, conocido como orca, este animal es muy agresivo y se alimenta de carne, es considerado como el más peligroso además del tiburón blanco **– dijo la dragona azul marino viendo la orca en la jaula –** como los demás se retiraron debido a que fueron atacados **– suspira de fastidio –** tu eres el ganador del evento y las islas fuego llega a los 28 puntos y los demás obtienen 5 puntos por sobrevivir **– se retira molesta Pura.**

 **Los maestros se dirigieron al público y anunciaron los resultados.**

\- fuego sigue a la delantera con 28 puntos, Agua en segundo con 23 puntos, hierro con 21 puntos, Hielo con 20 puntos y naturaleza con 17 puntos **– concluyo el dragón de hielo –** mañana se dará el ultimó evento, participantes descansen **– se retira Camil.**

 **En las costas de la isla de fuego.**

 **Pinkmoon y Aurora llegaron a la isla con mucho cansancio, ambas fénix encontraron un árbol para poder dormir y seguir en la búsqueda de la fuente de poder que han sentido, pero ellas fueron vistas por alguien más.**

 **En un universo lejano.**

 **Estaban Pinkmoon y Aurora que se habían despedido de Holy y DarkCloud estaban mirando a sus jóvenes ellas.**

\- se nota que éramos nosotras hace mucho tiempo, Ufff, que difícil ser una fénix **– dijo la fénix rosa que se transformaba en una chita de color rosa con mechones rosa oscuro y estirándose –** será divertido verlas **– termino la fénix en su shinigami bestia.**

\- lo sé Pinkmoon, será emocionante **– dijo transformándose en su shinigami bestia que era una Anaconda azul con manchas azul marino –** lástima que Holy y DarkCloud no superaran nuestras expectativas además que les mentimos de que las han superado **– dijo la anaconda azul enrollando a la chita rosa con una sonrisa –** temo mucho por Guns, él se enfrentara al desafio más grande de su vida y puede que cuesta la vida de muchos universos **– dijo preocupada Aurora.**

 **Ambas fénix bestia se dispusieron a dormir no sin antes de tener unos "juegos" entre ellas.**

 **De regreso en el dojo.**

 **Gunsmith estuvo pensativo sobre el evento final de mañana, el elemento será de fuego, para el seria la llave de la victoria o de la derrota, ya que tiene otro desafió en menos de 5 meses, solo se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno hasta quedarse dormido.**

 **¿Cómo será el evento final? ¿Pinkmoon y Aurora encontraran la fuente que sintieron? ¿ganaran las islas fuego el torneo?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Holy y Dark Cloud son fénix pertenecientes a Silverwolf850.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP 10: ¡a por la gloria!**

 **El sol salía tocando las islas del fuego para dar inicio a un nuevo día, no solo cualquier día, sino el final de la copa confederaciones de las islas dragón, varios dragones de la isla estaban preparando los preparativos para la final y en la mesa de los maestros que estaba vacía había una copa dorada que tenia de agarraderas a dos dragones dorados, adornada con los símbolos de los elementos que han conformado el torneo que estaba protegida por un prisma cuadrangular de vidrio.**

 **En el dojo.**

 **Red Flake y las otras se habían despertado para desayunar, las dragonas comían diamantes y Light comía solamente algunos muffins, la yegua gris fue a despertar a Gunsmith quien seguía dormido en su cama que era un completo desastre.**

\- Gunsmith **– empezaba a moverlo levemente –** ya despierta compañero **– seguía moviéndolo amablemente –** despierta dormilón **– lo movía más y el alicornio marrón se cubrió con la almohada –** dije… ¡despierta! **– grito la yegua invocando un rayo con su magia.**

 **El alicornio marrón se desertó de golpe con las crines electrificadas –** ¡¿Por qué me despiertas así?! **– pregunto molesto –** entiendo que hoy es la final de copa, pero no es motivo que me despertaras de ese modo **– concluyo arreglándose la crin.**

\- Gunsi, ¿Qué hare contigo? **– suspiro frustrada –** debes ir a la plaza, ya las demás ya se fueron para allá **– comento la yegua gris.**

\- bien **– se levantó –** pero regresare a ducharme antes de la competencia final **– voló rápidamente saliendo del dojo.**

 **En la plaza.**

 **Los dragones maestros estaban sentados en la mesa ceremonial y en frente de ellos estaba la copa para el campeón de la competición, la gente había llegado al igual que los cinco participantes, Auril, Linda, Healt, Heavy y Gunsmith se pusieron en frente de ellos, Red se levantó ante ellos.**

\- ¡hoy es el último día del torneo de copa! **– la gente empezó a celebrar -** ¡el ultimo evento será a una carrera de portal! **– los partícipes se estaban alegrando -** la carrera será en la tarde, ¡así que prepárense y vuelvan a la tarde, y la ceremonia de clausura será esta noche! **– miraba al alicornio marrón -** ¡y sin más que decir… que gane el mejor! **– concluyo la dragona roja y la gente empezaba a chiflar y gritar.**

 **Los dragones y Gunsmith se regresaron a sus cuartos, no sin antes desearse suerte, Heavy por su parte no quiso ni mirar al alicornio marrón y se fue volando, Auril, Linda y Healt fueron con sus maestros para tener entrenamiento previo.**

 **Más tarde.**

 **Gunsmith estaba en un campo baldío practicando para la carrera final, su entrenamiento consistía en varias vueltas cerradas a alta velocidad, muchos intentos y sin éxito alguno terminado chocando hacia las rocas, Red Flake y las demás vieron a Guns intentando superar aquel reto.**

\- ¡así nunca ganare la carrera! **– se dijo frustrado -** ¡si no puedo superar las cerradas, nunca ganare! **– golpeo el suelo con fuerza.**

\- Gunsmith, ¿podemos hablar? **– pregunto la dragona roja y el alicornio se acercaba a ella –** esta carrera no son como las de equestria, aquí en las islas dragón las carreras son de batalla, básicamente tendrás que volar y pelear al mismo tiempo **– el alicornio marrón se puso cabizbajo –** te diré algo… yo me siento feliz en ser tu maestra, y eso no cambiara nunca **– agrego Red.**

\- será genial si gano la carrera **– comento alegre el alicornio.**

\- no me importa si no ganas, lo que importa es que lo disfrutes, vivas la experiencia y te diviertas, si los otros dragones no lo ven divertido… es su problema **– dijo contenta la dragona roja.**

\- ella tiene razón amigo **– hablo una voz desconocida y ambos buscaron el origen la de la voz –** perdón, no queríamos asustarlos **– se revelo una Fénix azul marino con detalles celestes –** y… **\- fue interrumpida por otra voz desconocida.**

\- ¿ya encontraste la fuente Aurora? **– pregunto una Fénix rosa con detalles rosa pálido –** porque ya me cansé de volar sin parar **– dijo parando a lado de Aurora.**

\- si, encontré la fuente… Pinkmoon y es el **– dijo señalando con su ala a Gunsmith quien saludo con una sonrisa tonta.**

\- debe ser un completo chiste hermana, él no se ve poderoso **– voló a la espalda del alicornio –** estas alas no resistirían la altura máxima **– viendo las alas –** además estas patas son de las más flácidas **– iba a hablar mas no ha de ser interrumpida.**

\- oye, si me vas a seguir ofendiendo no hables **– dijo el alicornio tomando a la fénix rosa con su magia y está tragando saliva regresando con Aurora.**

\- ¿Cuándo maduraras Pinkmoon? **– pregunto seria la Fénix azul –** sabes bien como yo que él es al que estábamos buscando, además sabes nuestro deber **– concluyo Aurora haciendo que la Fénix rosa suspire de fastidio.**

\- ¿Cuál es su deber? **– pregunto el alicornio marrón -** ¿podrán ayudarme o algo? **– concluyo.**

\- todo será en su momento, pero por ahora estaremos contigo **– dijo la fénix azul poniéndose en su lomo –** además deberías darte un baño, hueles mal **– concluyo Aurora.**

 **Gunsmith se olio a sí mismo y efectivamente no tenía un olor agradable, después de unos minutos llego al dojo y se dio un largo baño de dos horas, para cuando salió había sonado el cuerno que llamaba a los partícipes, el alicornio marrón se puso en frente de la puerta, había cerrado los ojos.**

\- muy bien aquí voy… concéntrate… velocidad… soy veloz… **\- en su mente pasaba varios seres con alas volando rápidamente –** un ganador… cuatro perdedores yo desayuno perdedores… **\- se mostraba a Gunsmith estando detrás de unos pegasos –** ¿desayuno? Talvez debí desayunar… un desayunito estaría bien… **\- se sacudió la cabeza sin ver nada –** no no no no… concéntrate… velocidad… soy veloz… **\- se mostraba al alicornio estando a la par con un grifo –** soy más que rápido… más que veloz… soy un volador **– tocaron la puerta.**

\- ¿oye Gunsmith, listo? **– pregunto Light Storm detrás de la puerta.**

\- claro que si… **\- abría las puertas –** Gunsmith… está listo **– el alicornio marrón salió por completo del dojo.**

 **De camino a la prueba final varios dragones de la isla elogiaban a este, debido a que les demostró que un poni puede llegar lejos, al llegar a la mesa de los maestros vio a los demás dragones parados a su lado, uno de los maestros se levantó.**

\- ¡bienvenidos al evento final de esta copa! **– dejo Red mirando a los partícipes -** ¡para esta final, al ganador se le triplicará los puntos al término de la carrera! **– ve a los maestros -** ¡al que llegue primero obtendrá 27 puntos, al segundo 18, al tercero 9 y al cuarto 3, también a la isla que obtenga más puntos al finalizar los 5 eventos, tendrá el honor de alzar la copa del torneo! **– mira a los participantes -** sin más que decir, ¡que inicie la gran final! **– concluyo la dragona roja.**

 **La ceremonia de la final se inició con toques de tambores enormes, los competidores iban a sus puestos para dar inicio a la carrera, el evento tiene lugar en el ambiente que se podía observar varios volcanes y un suelo de lava, había escases de suelo duro cada maestro estaba con su representante.**

\- la zona de los volcanes antiguos es muy peligrosa, pocos dragones lograron salir de ahí **– dijo mirando las erupciones de los volcanes –** no tienes que competir si no quieres **– dijo Red mirando al alicornio marrón.**

\- entiendo tu preocupación, pero si no compito, estoy seguro que los otros dragones le harán algo malo a equestria **– respondió mirando a Ferror y a Pura –** en especial por ellos dos, ya que hicieron trampa en la segunda prueba, pero Healt no es malo **– concluyo.**

 **La dragona roja iba decir algo, pero la corneta sonó para dar inicio a la carrera, los dragones y Gunsmith ya estaban en la línea de salida, los maestros apuntaban su fuego al cielo, los partícipes se miraban entre sí, cuando dejaron de mirarse los maestros lanzaron su fuego y explotando en el cielo, Gunsmith y los otros salieron disparados.**

 **Linda se enfrentaba a Healt en un duelo de fuerza con velocidad, mientras que Heavy presionaba con fuerza al alicornio marrón, Auril iba en primera posición sin ninguna dificultad, Healt logro quitarse a Linda para ponerse en tercera posición rebasando a Gunsmith quien había perdido contra Heavy, el representante de hierro estaba a la par con la dragona del hielo.**

 **Auril y Heavy se enfrentaba cuello a cuello, sin darse cuenta que el alicornio marrón se había puesto en la primera posición, los partícipes habían llegado a la zona de los volcanes y al suelo de lava, el más mínimo error podría meterlo a la lava, Heavy al ver que el representante de fuego volaba un poco más alto, sonreía para sus adentros.**

\- ahora serás poni al carbón **– dijo el dragón ceniza tomando las alas del alicornio –** disfruta del baño de lava **– concluyo lanzándolo con fuerza a la lava.**

\- ¡vamos Pinkmoon! **– dijo la fénix azul volando rápidamente -** ¡aquí empieza nuestro camino! **– volaba con su hermana con gran velocidad.**

 **Las hermanas fénix volaron hacia el alicornio que cayó a la lava para crear un orbe de fuego de color azul y rosa, el alicornio ya estaba lastimado para combatir a Heavy.**

\- ¿te rindes ahora? **– pregunto la fénix azul –** has llegado muy lejos para dejarlo todo **– agrego Aurora.**

\- no permitas que un dragón engreído te quite la victoria, enséñale que con tácticas sucias jamás ganaran **– dijo la fénix rosa fundiéndose en su ala izquierda al mismo tiempo que su ala al igual que su ojo izquierdo se volvían rosados –** hora de la gloria **– concluyo.**

\- demostrémosles que nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino **– dijo Aurora fundiéndose en su ala derecha al mismo tiempo que su ala y ojo se volvían azules –** nosotras las hermanas Fénix te damos de nuestra fuerza **– concluyo.**

\- me siento renovado, ahora a volar **– comento al mover sus alas y volando a una velocidad que logra atravesar las erupciones de lava –** esto es increíble, vamos por ellos **– dio un leve aleteo para aumentar la velocidad.**

 **Gunsmith seguía volando a alta velocidad que alcanzo a los demás dragones, dejo a Linda, Healt, Auril y poniéndose cuello a cuello con Heavy.**

\- ¿me extrañabas **? – dijo el alicornio rebasando levemente al dragón de hierro –** ¡te veo en la meta! **– volaba más rápido.**

 **Llegaron en la recta final y ambos seguían empatados, el representante de hierro daba golpes con tal de hacer caer al alicornio, el dragón ya harto decide presionarlo contra la pared con el afán de ganar.**

\- ¡ya renuncia, no eres uno de nosotros! **– grito Heavy aplastando más a Gunsmith contra la pared -** ¡caerás! **– concluyo.**

\- ¡claro que sí, lo soy! **– dijo el alicornio haciendo una maniobra evadiendo el ataque de Heavy -** ¡el que caerá, eres tú! **– se puso encima del dragón ceniza provocando que este fuera derribado en el suelo.**

 **Heavy intento recuperar el liderato, pero el portal se revelo ante los maestros, ahí era la meta y finalmente Gunsmith llega a cruzar el portal ganando la carrera, seguido de Auril, luego de Healt, cuarto Linda y por ultimo Heavy, los maestros declararon que la carrera ha finalizado, minutos después los maestros se pararon de la mesa y llevando consigo la copa del torneo.**

 **En la plaza.**

 **Los cinco partícipes estaban parados enfrente de los maestros y de todo el público.**

\- ¡los cinco eventos han terminado! **– miro al público -** ¡este torneo fue el más memorable, que marcara en la historia del torneo! **– miro a los partícipes -** ¡en último lugar con 20 unidades, la isla Natura! **– dijo y Linda subía recibiendo una medalla de metal -** ¡en cuarto lugar con 21 unidades, Hierro! **– Heavy con mucha furia sube y recibe una medalla de cobre -** ¡tercer lugar con 32 unidades, Agua! **– Healt subía recibiendo una medalla de bronce -** ¡segundo lugar con 38 unidades, Hielo! **– Auril subía recibiendo una medalla de plata -** ¡ahora, lo que todos esperaban, el primer lugar con 55 unidades, por primera vez en su Historia al igual que rompe el record de más puntos obtenidos, Fuego! **– dijo Red y veía a Gunsmith subiendo para que los maestros sacaran el vidrio exponiendo la copa, la gente de fuego esperaba a que el alicornio alzara la copa, el alicornio la alzo haciendo que la gente de fuego empezara a celebrar su primera copa de torneo -** ¡con esto cerramos el 15 torneo de copa confederaciones **– concluyo.**

 **Ferror bajaba con furia de la mesa y se encuentra con Radalf -** ¿Qué ves viejo? **– pregunto furioso el dragón gris.**

\- espero que nuestra diosa te perdone por lo que has hecho, si preguntas le dije lo mismo a Pura, no se te exiliara, ni se te pondrá en juicio **– dijo el dragón verde anciano retirándose y vio a Gunsmith –** parece que encontré a alguien adecuado para mi hija Linda, eres un poni, pero hoy eres un dragón **– pensó el dragón anciano acercándose a la fiesta.**

 **Mientras todos celebraban al campeón, en otros universos, guerreros se preparaban para el gran torneo universal.**

 **¿Qué seguirá para Gunsmith? ¿Cuál será su siguiente desafío? ¿Cómo será?**

 **Continuara…**

 **el diseño de la copa fue idea mia, pero fue digitalizada por nuestra amiga EstrellaDiurna, a la cual le agradezco la ayuda.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP 11: equipo completo y un sueño de otro mundo**

 **Después de ganar el torneo de confederaciones dragonicas, Gunsmith junto a Light Storm, con las dragonas Shaira y Flame volaban de vuelta a Equestria, ya que el alicornio marrón recibió un comunicado diciéndole que regresara inmediatamente, varias horas de vuelo los cuatro llegan a Canterlot para ser recibidos por una Pegaso de pelaje ámbar, crin y cola llama, ojos dorados y CM de una libreta de notas con una llama y lleva un uniforme azul con una raya plateada, correspondía como Amber Light.**

\- ¡Gunsmith reportándose al llamado directora! **– dijo poniéndose en posición de firmes.**

\- Gunsmith, sabes que conmigo no es necesario **– comentó con una sonrisa y ve las demás –** me alegra verlos de vuelta, ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? **– pregunto la Pegaso ámbar.**

 **El alicornio marrón iba a hablar, pero Light le interrumpe.**

\- ¡debió verlo, él estuvo genial, hasta ayudo a las islas del fuego a obtener su primer título en la historia de su competición! **– decía la alicornio gris emocionada –** hasta hicimos nuevos amigos en ese lugar **– decía sacando varias fotos con otros dragones de las islas dragonicas.**

\- se nota que tuvieron unas buenas vacaciones, ya que también les tengo un regalo **– decía la yegua ámbar caminado hacia un objeto cubierto por un enorme mantel –** y ¿Gunsmith? **– el alicornio la miro –** lindas mascotas que tienes **– comento viendo dos colas de ave fénix saliendo de la crin del alicornio marrón.**

 **En ese momento de la crin de Gunsmith salieron dos fénix, una es de plumaje rosado con tonalidad del mismo color, pero pálida y la otra es de plumaje azul marino con tonalidad de azul celeste, correspondiendo como Pink Moon y Aurora quienes tosían de sus picos pelo de la crin de este.**

\- ¡te dije que escondernos en la crin de Gunsmith era malísima idea, mira esto! **– decía la fénix azul marino sacando una llave de la crin del unicornio alado –** hubiera preferido mejor el equipaje **– decía arreglándose las plumas.**

\- hermana, en primer lugar, querías estar en el equipaje de Gunsmith y segundo eres claustrofóbica **– decía la fénix rosada sacando de la crin de Gunsmith un bit para rascarse la espalda –** y ¿Por qué querías estar dentro del equipaje de Guns? **– pregunto rascándose con el bit que encontró sintiendo alivio.**

\- no es mi culpa que el tenga sabanas extra suaves **– respondía dándole la espalda a su hermana –** además que ese cangrejito me saco de ahí **– señalo la maleta de Gunsmith que estaba levemente abierta donde se encontraba un pequeño carcino de color dorado quien está completamente dormido.**

\- y por eso eres mi hermanita delicada **– decía la fénix rosa abrazando a su hermana provocando que se ruborice un poco.**

\- y tu mi hermanita alegre y perezosa **– la fénix azul correspondía el abrazo de su hermana.**

\- chicas, ¿ya terminaron con sus jueguitos incestuosos? **– pregunto una dragona de escamas rojas con rayas anaranjadas, ojos plateados, panza y vientre rojo claro con un busto grande, correspondía como Flame quien las hermanas fénix no la tomaban en cuenta debido a su momento fraternal –** aves, ¿Qué se les va a hacer? **– pregunto rendida la dragona roja.**

\- déjalas hermana, es su momento **– responde poniendo una garra en el hombro de su hermana una dragona de escamas anaranjadas, ojos amarillos, peinado de color café, panza y vientre naranja claro con un busto grande, correspondía como Shaira.**

 **La banda de Gunsmith llegaba a donde esta la directora, la Pegaso ordena a los obreros que quitaran el gran mantel que cubría la sorpresa que era una mansión de color blanca con detalles dorados, el alicornio vio que era exactamente igual como se lo había dejado, la directora Amber llevo al nuevo equipo dentro de la mansión dejándolos sorprendidos, ya que había una gran sala donde podrían relajarse, una cocina tamaño dragón, una biblioteca enorme, muchas habitaciones hasta para 100 habitantes y un garaje tamaño dragón, el equipo al salir de la mansión estuvieron muy contentos.**

\- ¡esto si que es un cuartel! **– decía el alicornio marrón con mucha alegría –** ¡ya quiero estrenarla! **– concluyo emocionado.**

\- me alegra que te guste Gunsmith y te tengo otra sorpresa, ven aquí **– dijo y de ahí salió una yegua alicornio blanca, ojos azul cielo, crin y cola roja, cazadora amarilla y CM de una espada azul, correspondía como Dana Blade, hermana pequeña de Holy Blade –** ella se unió al equipo como la quinta miembro de los Gunsmith Battles **– concluyo la directora otorgándole al grupo la carpeta con los datos de la alicornio blanca.**

 **Sorprendidos por la aparición de Dana Blade al equipo de la pandilla de Gunsmith, la directora sugirió en que se quedaran en su nueva base para conocerse antes de obtener su primera misión la cual los marcara como el nuevo equipo, después de recibir a Dana como nueva integrante deciden entrar a la mansión para estar en la sala de estar, y de ahí la directora Amber Light los observa.**

\- **"** este es lo que siempre he querido, formar un equipo en la cual todas sean hembras, ya que en las épocas de mi tatarabuelo hasta la de mi padre los equipos eran de machos, yo no pude hacerlo en la época en la cual dirigió mi padre y ahora Gunsmith lo cumplirá en mi lugar **"** **– pensaba felizmente mientras veía que las dragonas jalaban de la pata derecha al alicornio marrón mientras que las yeguas lo jalaban de la pata izquierda y las fénix le jalaban de la crin –** bien novatos, estén atentos a la primera misión **– concluyo y los integrantes del equipo le hicieron un saludo militar.**

 **Para celebrar de que el equipo se completó, deciden hacer una fiesta solamente para ellos, debido a que no están seguros de comentarlo con otros, pero lo importante para ellos es estar juntos sin importar lo que pase, pasaron las horas hasta la noche, las chicas excepto Dana Blade la cual se quedó con Gunsmith para limpiar el lugar.**

\- ¿Dana? **– pregunto y la yegua lo miro -** ¿Holy no se molestará en que estas en esto? **– pregunto preocupado el alicornio marrón**

\- no te preocupes, mi hermano solo piensa que estoy entrenando para mis luchas equinas **– respondió con una sonrisa la yegua –** además yo estaré mucho tiempo contigo, en ocasione veré a mi hermano ya que está muy cargado de misiones de los espectros **– agrego abrazando amorosamente a su amigo –** y aquí tengo muchas rivales por tu corazón **– susurro la yegua al oído del semental haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.**

 **Mientras tanto bajo el castillo de Canterlot estaba un alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola azul celeste, ojos azul celestes, cazadora roja y CM de dos espadas entrecruzadas con un escudo azul, correspondía como Holy Blade, hermano mellizo mayor de Dana Blade, quien estaba sumamente dormido en un escritorio de color café con varias carpetas con papeles desordenados y con una taza de café caliente, en su despacho entra un guardia real con una carta que flotaba con su magia.**

 **El guardia intento despertarlo, pero no conseguía nada, el guardia real ya impacienté levita la taza de café y se la vierte en su cabeza despertándolo de golpe.**

\- !aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, está muy caliente¡ **\- el alicornio blanco ve al guardia –** !¿se puede saber la cual me vertiste café en mi cabeza?¡ **\- pregunto molesto y el guardia le dio la carta dando un saludo militar para retirarse –** es de mi hermana **– abre la carta –** ya veo, entreno tanto que se le hizo tarde y se ira a dormir con Gunsmith, a veces pienso que Dana quiere estar con él, jajaja, ya no es una potrilla **– sonrió el alicornio blanco guardando la carta de su hermana en su cazadora.**

 **En la casa de Gunsmith.**

 **Dana y Gunsmith habían terminado de limpiar la sala y los dos llegaron a una puerta, el alicornio marrón iba a decir algo pero la yegua blanca lo besa en su boca, después de unos minutos de unión labial la yegua lo adentra al cuarto, en la perilla pone un letrero que dice "no abrir hasta el amanecer", Gunsmith vio que en la habitación a las demás a excepción de las fénix, las dragonas dijeron que las aves se durmieron por sobrecarga de azúcar, señalándolas dentro de una jaula dormidas y abrazadas.**

 **Dana pone llave a la puerta del cuarto, Shaira y Flame llevaron al alicornio a la cama y seguido las yeguas se ponen encima de él.**

\- no quiero iniciar nuestra primera misión con alta tensión, así que entre todos liberaremos de tensiones **– dijo Light Storm –** !A divertirnos¡ **\- concluyo y todos se envolvieron debajo de las sabanas.**

 **Mientras en otro mundo.**

 **En un perchero de aves en donde cabrían hasta 10 aves, estaba una fénix de plumaje blanco y plumas secundarias doradas, correspondía como Holy, la fénix del emperador Mike y había otro fénix de plumaje negro y plumas secundarias rojas, correspondía como Dark Cloud, el compañero de Darwing la poni espectro de la oscuridad, ambos fénix sudaban frio debido a que tenían un mal sueño.**

 **Holy soñaba que estaba en su shinigami alidrake con mike y enfrente de ambos había una sombra que de su casco disparaba una poderosa ráfaga de hielo congelándola junto a Mike, luego su bloque de hielo estando ella totalmente despedazada y haciéndose polvo al igual que veía a Mike caer congelado y morir.**

 **Dark Cloud estaba en el bankai ya estando muy dañado y una Darwing agitada y junto con ella estaba una humana adulta con una transformación felina que también estaba muy dañada y rota, en frente de ellos estaba la misma sombra que lanzaba dos rosas blancas que impactan a ambas chicas clavándose en sus corazones hasta teñirse de rojo, ambas chicas caen al suelo con sus armaduras haciéndose polvo para no volver a resucitar.**

 **Ambos fénix despertaron de golpe y viéndose entre si, Holy muy preocupada no solo por Mike, sino que también Dark pensaba en lo que soñaron en que envolvían a Anivia y a sus otros amigos en una situación mortal, en la cual decidieron que solo es un sueño, pero se harán mas fuertes con el paso del tiempo.**

 **¿Dana se desenvolverá bien con el equipo? ¿Holy se molestará si ve a su pequeña hermana? ¿Qué clase de sueño tuvieron los fénix celestes?**

 **Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP 12: Desayuno juntos.**

 **En la habitación estaban Gunsmith con sus amigas completamente dormidas, ya que tuvieron una larga actividad nocturna, a través de la ventana apenas podían pasar algunos rayos de sol tocando a las amigas de Guns.**

 **Shaira fue la primera en despertar para ver a su hermana a lado del alicornio marrón quien utilizaba el busto tanto de ella como su hermana como almohada, ya que estaba en medio de ellas, la dragona naranja despertó a la dragona roja y le hizo una seña de dedo para que despertara a Dana y a Light quien estaban dormidas en el pecho del semental.**

 **Flame despierta a ambas yeguas y las cuatro hembras se movieron lentamente para no despertar a Gunsmith, llegando en si a la cocina.**

\- vamos a sorprenderlo con un buen desayuno, y esto tengo planeado **– dijo Flame mostrando un papel con tres dibujos –** Shaira te quedaras aquí para ordenar todo **– le da un delantal a su hermana –** Light tu iras por las naranjas **– dijo señalando con su garra el dibujo de una naranja –** Dana tu conseguirás la leche **– señala el dibujo de una botella de vidrio –** yo conseguiré los huevos **– señalo el dibujo de tres huevos –** ¡vamos adelante! **\- concluyo.**

 **Las tres hembras salieron volando por las ventanas rompiéndolas en el proceso, Shaira por su parte recogía los pedazos de vidrio con sus manos sin sufrir cortaduras ya que su cuerpo esta cubierta por escamas, ya al tirar los pedazos a la basura miro el delantal por unos segundos, para ella es muy simple.**

\- se nota que no conoces como se viste una sirvienta de hogar hermanita **– la dragona anaranjada se dirigió a un closet en donde tenia varias prendas de ropa, estuvo revisando dentro hasta que encontró un traje de color negro de falda larga con unas prendas extras de color blanco –** esto si es un traje para una sirvienta **– decía para si misma Shaira con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el traje -** ¿le gustara que tenga puesto esto? **– se preguntó aun teniendo el traje en sus manos –** lo averiguare cuando despierte **– concluyo la dragona naranja.**

 **En la habitación.**

 **Gunsmith estaba durmiendo en la cama y luego de unos segundos despierta viendo a una Shaira vestida con un traje de sirvienta de color negro con partes blancas** – Shaira, ¿Qué tienes puesto? – **pregunto sorprendido** **viendo a su amiga reptil.**

 **Shaira al ver al alicornio mirándola decide hacer una reverencia** – me alegra que haya despertado amo, respondiéndole es mi uniforme de sirvienta **– deja de hacer la reverencia y se pone frente al alicornio marrón –** estoy para servirle amo **– le quita la sabana la cual estaba cubierto –** es hora que tome un relajante baño **– la dragona sirvienta toma del brazo a Gunsmith.**

 **En las granjas Orange.**

 **Light Storm llego a un terreno lleno de arboles con sus copas llenas de naranjas listas para ser cosechadas y recogidas, la alicornio gris uso su magia para atraer un gancho para hacer tirar las naranjas, al mirar el gancho y a las copas de los arboles se le había dibujado una sonrisa.**

\- no creo que a los Orange les importe que tome sus naranjas **– dijo la yegua gris volando velozmente hacia las naranjas tirándolas con el gancho al mismo tiempo que atrapándolas –** con estas 20 naranjas serán suficientes para hacer un buen jugo **– fue volando hacia la entrada de las granjas de los Oranges para pagar las naranjas.**

 **La alicornio gris se puso en una fila para pagar las naranjas y regresar a casa, pero en esa fila estaba conformado en su mayoría sementales de gran cuerpo que pocos segundos después al ver a la yegua empezaron a acercarse a ella para cotejarla mostrando sus músculos, la cual le incomodaba un poco, la alicornio gris estara en esa fila por un largo rato.**

 **En Trottingham.**

 **Dana Blade había llegado a una casa de color amarillo, la yegua blanca toco la puerta y unos segundos salió una yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo, crin y cola azul eléctrico con unas líneas azules claros, ojos verdes, unas pecas que están en su nariz, CM de una botella de leche con dos alas de ángel, correspondía como Milky Way, una yegua muy conocida por ser la única yegua que sigue el código de la entrega de leche a paso de cascos.**

\- hola Dana, ¿Cómo estas? **– pregunto la yegua amarilla viendo a la alicornio blanca**

\- estoy bien Milky, ¿me podrías ayudarme con algo? **– pregunto la yegua blanca.**

 **La yegua amarilla sonrió al escuchar la pregunta, Dana entro a la casa de Milky, ya en la sala Dana le pregunto que, si podría darle una botella de leche fresca, Milky tomando de un café se le queda mirándola.**

\- Dana, claro que te voy a ayudar, pero este método no se lo muestro a nadie, ¿me apoyas? **– agrego la yegua amarilla –** pero dime una cosa, ¿amas a Gunsmith? **– concluyo la yegua terrestre.**

 **Dana tenia un fuerte sonrojo que se denotaba en su rostro, ya que ella desde hace un largo tiempo se enamoro del alicornio marrón, ya que el no es como los demás sementales, muchos que se fijaron en ella solamente la querían por un cierto detalle que la destacaba de las yeguas, ella no quería mencionarlo ya que le avergonzaba, la única yegua que sabía de ese detalle era su amiga y rival Light Storm ya que también tiene ese detalle, pero al ver a Milky le dio a decir que encontró a otra amiga la cual confiar.**

\- si… lo amo mucho… el… es el único que me hace sentir… tranquila y en paz… **\- decía Dana ya incrementando su sonrojo al igual que imaginándose a ella con Gunsmith juntos en un árbol, con este último abrazándola dulcemente –** yo daría mi vida por él, hasta inclusive mi esencia natural **– concluyo la yegua blanca mirando a la yegua amarilla.**

 **Milky sonrió –** eso me gusta de ti y de Light… que harán lo que sea por el… **\- agrego –** además… no creo que Gunsmith amé a una yegua lechera como yo **– concluyo la yegua lechera.**

 **Dana se acerco a ella -** ¿dices que nunca te amara? **– pregunto –** el te quiere mucho… el me lo dijo hace tiempo… el no soporta verte sola… si tu le dices lo que sientes… él te corresponderá **– agrego y le dio el casco –** vamos por esa leche **– concluyo llevándose a la yegua amarilla mas adentro de la casa.**

 **Mientras en la mansión.**

 **Gunsmith salía del baño estando cubierto con una toalla, seguido de una Shaira estando cubierta con una toalla pequeña que cubría su busto y parte de sus piernas.**

\- No era necesario que tuvieras que bañarte conmigo Shaira **– dijo el semental marrón con un leve rubor en su rostro –** pero gracias **– concluyó abrazándola.**

\- No es nada Gunsi, además siempre me baño contigo aunque no quieras **– comento la dragona naranja acompañando al semental al cuarto –** ahora prepárate, por que te haré un desayuno inolvidable **– agrego saliendo del cuarto con su traje de sirvienta puesto.**

 **Shaira se dirigió a la cocina la cual habían llegado las demás.**

 **Light Storm tenía dos sacos de naranjas frescas, mientras que Dana tenía varias manchas de leche tanto en su crin como por todo su cuerpo, Flame estaba cubierta de plumas blancas.**

\- Se nota que tuvieron algunos problemitas **– comento la dragona naranja viendo el estado de las demás –** al menos traen lo necesario para que sea un desayuno juntos **– concluyó** **dirigiéndose a la cocina.**

\- Los Orange tenían una larga fila la cual muchos sementales hacían poses musculosas para atraerme, pero al final los rechace **– dijo la yegua gris llevando las naranjas al lavabo.**

\- Milky y yo estuvimos ordeñando a una vaca, pero la lechera salió corriendo derramando todo sobre mi, así que ella la calmo mientras le extraía **– comentó poniendo dos botellas de leche en la mesa además de mostrar una foto de ella siendo arrastrada por una vaca.**

\- Yo tuve la parte divertida, las gallinas eran tan necias que no ponían los huevos, así que tuve este plan **– saca un disfraz de lobo malo de la nada –** fingí ser un lobo malo para hacer que sacaran los huevos, pero un fallo con ello **– agrego con una sonrisa tonta –** además las gallinas son muy tontas al no ver a una dragona disfrazada de lobo y qué es ajustado, ¿Qué les habrá pasado? **– concluyó además de sacar una fotografía de ella disfrazada del lobo malo (por cierto le quedaba muy ajustado marcando todo su cuerpo y le faltaba un ojo al disfraz).**

 **En la granja Apple.**

 **Applejack quien estaba junto con Applebloom, Big Mac y la abuela Smith viendo muy sorprendidos la mega montaña de huevos que destruyó el gallinero, gallinas corriendo por todos lados del miedo y aún poniendo huevos por sus vidas y además de que una parte de la cerca que fue destruida.**

 **Regresando a la mansión.**

 **Shaira había terminado de preparar el gran desayuno que eran Hot cakes con un vaso de naranja exprimida y un vaso de leche.**

\- Chicas de verdad no debieron molestarse **– dijo el alicornio marrón comiendo un pedazo de Hot cakes.**

\- No es nada, solo queremos que tengas una buena mañana como equipó **– comento Dana tomando con su magia el vaso de jugo de naranja.**

\- Lo dice la Nelphen que le mintió a su hermano **– agrego Light tomando el vaso de leche.**

 **De pronto ambas yeguas comenzaron a mirarse desafiantes, ya que Dana no quería que Holy Blade viera que ella está en misiones de riesgo, ya después de su pequeña pelea las dragonas las separan provocando una leve sonrisa al ver a su nuevo equipo.**

 **Afuera en el jardín.**

 **Las hermanas fénix estaban tomando un baño tranquilo en una fuente para aves, ya que ellas no da habían limpiado desde que buscaban a su nuevo portador.**

\- Me alegra que podamos tomar un baño, ya que estuvimos mucho tiempo a la naturaleza **– decía la fénix azul sumergiéndose un poco dentro de la fuente.**

\- Eso y que cierto cangrejo tomo posesión del estanque del jardín **– comento la fénix rosa señalando al carcino dorado nadando felizmente en el estanque.**

 **El pequeño carcino dorado estaba nadando felizmente dentro de un gran estanque de agua que tenía como adorno unos árboles pequeños más una enorme roca la cual los animales pequeños podrían echarse clavados.**

 **Las dos fénix estaban cómodas en la fuente hasta que unos pájaros les empezaron a lanzar rocas pequeñas haciendo que ellas se largará de ahí para la risa del carcino.**

 **Dentro de la casa.**

 **Gunsmith y sus amigas habían terminado de comer antes de tener su misión.**

\- Ya estoy listo para nuestra primera misión, ¡vamos equipo! **– el alicornio se dirigía a la sala para recibir el mensaje.**

¡un momento Gunsmith! **– gritó la alicornio gris deteniendo al alicornio usando su magia -** ¡vas a lavar los platos! todas nosotras fuimos por los ingredientes, te toca ayudar en algo Gunsi **– concluyó Light Storm poniendo a Gunsmith en frente del lavabo con varios trastes.**

\- Yo te ayudo Gunsmith **– dijo Shaira estando poniéndose junto a él.**

\- Tú vienes con nosotras hermana **– agrego Flame tomando del brazo a su hermana.**

\- Ya me bañé con Gunsmith y… **\- no terminó por que Flame tenía un saco de harina sobre ella -** ¿Qué harás con esa harina? **– pregunto y la dragona roja rompió el saco de harina cubriéndola de la misma.**

\- Ahora ya lo viste, ven **– afirmó la dragona roja llevando a su hermana al baño.**

 **Gunsmith quedó un poco incrédulo ante lo que vio, este rendido decidió lavar los platos mientras que las demás se aseaban.**

 **Continuará….**


End file.
